The Gift
by duchesscarml
Summary: Kagome recieves a mysterious gift that will change her life forever.... hers and Sesshoumaru's.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I own nothing pertaining to Inuyasha.  I DO however, own the character Ayaela.

Author:  This is a Easter gift from me to you guys!  Hope you like!  Oh, and if anyone should decide they would like to use Ayaela in a story of there own, I don't mind.  I just ask that you inform me of it before you do.  Besides, I'd like to read the story too! ^_^

This is a two parter everyone!  Part Two will be out right after Easter.

_~Dear, when thou has finished thy task,  
 Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme,  
 Come to me, my hand for to ask,  
 For thou then art a true love of mine._

                          -_Scarborough Fair_

THE GIFT 

_What started it all..._

The sun sat high in the sky as its rays lit the open field below it.

A young woman stooped gracefully down as she plucked the last ingredient she needed to complete her task.

A radiant smile sat on her lovely face as she hummed happily to herself.  She was brimming with happiness over her latest decision and she couldn't wait to put it into action.  Emerald eyes sparkling like precious jewels_.  'Only a little while longer...'_

Her long golden locks fell in glistening waves as she rose to gain her feet once more.  The wavy mass swung lightly against her calves in the light breeze as she titled her head back to raise her face towards the sky.

Her skin glowed radiantly with a light dusting of tan from spending a lot of her time in the sun.  The full curve of her lips parted with a small giggle that tinkled through the open air like music on the wind.  She was ecstatic with what she was about to do!

Her beauty was timeless. Literally.  No one who saw her; if they had the fortune of seeing her in this form; would ever believe the young woman had just celebrated her one thousand and ninth birthday!

The young woman just couldn't stop smiling.  The day was perfect!  It was the first day after the summer solstice, which meant it was her last chance-or wait for another year to pass-to give the gift she was bent on giving.

Slowly she began to spin, three hundred and sixty degrees, three times.  She shut her eyes and in a language that was older then life itself, she spoke an incantation that had long since been forgotten.  Palms raised to the heavens she called on a magic older then herself and set into motion things that could not be stopped once began.

_"Asche fignesidr en dgnople llgiesdn igntdl nes greowl sornelif asp li endolpns..."_

When she finished she laughed lightly to herself as the wind began to dance and swirl all about her.  Her hair flew wildly about as it swam in the wind.  Suddenly the sweet smell of a new rose in bloom began to permeate the air as a soft mist rose from the ground.

She could feel the magic working.

She closed her right hand around her ingredients, than brought both her hands down.  She kissed the center of her other palm then swiftly smacked her hands together. Palm to palm.  At their impact a large bolt of energy swept through the field and the wind abruptly stopped.

All was quiet.  Not a single sound could be heard in the clearing.

Holding her hands tightly together she began to rub them back and forth, vigorously, against each other.

And just as the items began to sift through her fingers and out the bottom of her hands like dust she spoke aloud to the wind.

"With this gift, let what dwells low rise above.  Bring forth the light and heal what needs mended.  What can only end with acknowledged love.  With Earth's strongest breath carry to its intended."

She continued rubbing her hands 'til there was nothing left between them.  She watched as a bright piercing light grew quickly between her closed hands before fading away just as fast.

She watched as the soft breeze picked up once more and carried her spell down and towards the village that lie far in the distance.

The young sorceress dropped her hands to her sides then and sighed to herself.

_'It is done.'_

She looked down when she felt a warm nose nuzzle itself into her open palm.  Until that moment the large white wolf had kept at a safe distance waiting for her to finish her spell.  She smiled into large dark blue eyes; undisguised love shining in her green depths.

"Hello Duo," she said in greeting; her voice light.

He purred softly in response as he removed his nose from her hand.

"Strange, is it not?  I had not imagined her heart would lay in such a direction.  Then again, I never would have thought it of him as well.  Will he ever cease to surprise me?"

The wolf gave the woman a sideways glance in answer as if to say, _'oh really?'_ then he gave short nod at her answering smirk.

"Oh yes," she smiled with a glint in her eyes, "they also remind me of another couple.  One whose love was great, but just as... _mismatched_ as there's.  And imagine it will effect those around them just as the first two had effect those around them."

Then a shadowed crossed her beautiful face as a look of sadness fell over it.  The wolf, seeing that look, pressed his body lightly against her leg.  Not enough to knock the woman's generous curves over, but just enough to acknowledge a mutual feeling and offer comfort.

"They have one better though for she is not as ordinary as one might think... and he holds the ability to make her more then what she is... unlike, the couple who came before.  It is good she holds power of her own."  She placed her hand atop the wolf's snowy cap head.  "It shall be interesting to watch them.  They are both so very proud."

She looked towards the direction the spell had traveled and sighed once more.

"They will learn that pride can be a very cold bedfellow.  And I _don't_ doubt they will be very stubborn about it

As if in afterthought, she turned to the fire neko who sat but a few paces away.  For a moment she'd forgotten she summoned the loyal feline to her side.

"Kirara," she smiled apologetically. "My apologies.  I have kept you long enough.  Go.  Return to your Taijiya and her companions."

Kirara nodded and swiftly transformed into her larger self.  When she went to leap into the air she paused at the sound of her name and looked back to the sorceress and waited.

"And Kirara," she called in her sweet timber, "make sure she receives my gift."

She watched as the fire youkai flew away until she could no longer see the feline's body in the distance.

The neko headed south towards the Western Territories.

The woman was still very happy with what she did.  Over last couple of years she had watched a young girl travel with her companions through the lands helping all those she'd come into contact with.

Selflessly the girl had placed herself in countless kinds of dangers to help others as she tried to right an accident.

She watched as the girl helped a kind demon being ostracized by the humans in the village he lived near.  She saw as the girl helped a possessed prince, saved an imprisoned water-goddess, made friends with a courageous, yet often misguided, wolf prince who'd kidnapped her, helped a village who's souls had been stolen, and much, much more.  For she'd been there to see it all as she'd played as someone else.

And amongst all that the young woman had remained true as she grew and fault with her own heart and mind.

Oh, yes!  The miko deserved a gift and the sorceress was going to make sure she received it.

"Live well young miko.  And forever be happy," she breathed quietly.

The Sorceress then turned and headed in the opposite direction the large neko had gone in; her wolf at her side.

The music of a girlish giggle rung through the clearing, and down the mountain, to get lost in the wind.  And though her last words had sounded like a farewell, she knew she'd see Kagome Higurashi again

~*~*~

Part One:

Kagome lay sprawled on her back, arms flung out to her sides, as she basked in the glow of the sun and the soft breeze rushing through the air.

She'd been coming back and forth between their times for almost three years now and was enjoying the first feel of peace she'd had in a long time.

It was summer time.  She was overjoyed at the prospect.  After having graduated from high school this pass school year... and _actually _passing with _good _grades, she was in need of a rest.  And now that they only had a few more shards left to find to complete the jewel it looked as if the final battle with Naraku wasn't far off either... if they could find him.

Naraku, after their last win over the hanyou in battle, had gone into hiding once more.  It seemed that the hanyou was more then willing to take on both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in battle alone, but when the two inu-brothers came together-which lets face it, wasn't very often-Naraku took to the hills with the speed of a jack rabbit.

Kagome had no idea why Sesshoumaru had agreed to fight along side them against their mutual problem with Naraku, but he had... and he did.  And, she had to admit, it was a glorious sight to see!

The Taiyoukai was a force to be reckoned with in battle and she could obviously see when she took the time to watch; which she had done often... to make sure he wasn't fighting with Inuyasha, of course.... of course; that the Taiyoukai had held back in his dealings with his brother.

She wondered, not for the first time either, if that meant something.

Admittedly she'd been thinking an awful lot about the beautiful demon lord.  _'Argh!!'_  And why was she all of a sudden noticing how he looked?  Not that he wasn't great to look at... he _was_, but why was she _making note_ of it now?  After all, he was beautiful when she first met him and he was beautiful when he tried to kill her... _every_ time he tried to kill her.  But, except for her initial reaction to seeing him, she hadn't been pointing the obvious out.

And if she remembered right, he'd taken exception to her thoughts on his looks... granted that _could_ have had something to do with her thinking he looked like a female... and then going so far as to state the thought aloud.

_'Its not like it isn't true,'_ she huffed to herself then sighed.  She didn't want to think unpleasantly about him.  She didn't want to think about him _at all_, but apparently what she wanted didn't matter because her mind was solely focused on the inu-youkai and had been for a while.

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed down at the village not to far away.

They had come back to Kaede's village to rest and relax while they still had the chance since none of them knew when Naraku would put in an appearance and what 'gifts' he would be bringing with him.  They figured this was likely their only chance and was taking advantage of it shamelessly.

And they were enjoying themselves immensely.

She knew Sango was off at a cooling pool they'd found a few days ago, and she imagined the houshi wasn't to far from the older girl for obvious reasons.  She was glad the two of them were finally making their feelings for one another known... for a moment there Kagome had thought Miroku was going to sit back and let that prince something -or-whoever (she couldn't remember his name at the moment) take Sango right from under his nose.  She had a feeling she knew why Miroku had been keeping his distance from Sango; he was afraid to start something he would never get the chance to finish; but she was glad he seemed to have changed his mind on that decision.

While she could understand how he was feeling the fact remained that there wasn't any guarantees in life for anyone, and true with kazaana his own personal guarantees were even smaller, it made for no reason for him to give up on finding love while he was here.

Tomorrow wasn't promised to any of them... and besides if they defeated Naraku in time the monk had nothing to worry about.

And even though she knew things were changing between the taijiya and the houshi she knew some things hadn't yet, and laughed to herself at the image of the houshi being sprawled on his back from an accurate hit from her friend by any means available.

And as for Inuyasha... she figured he was off chasing his clay miko once more, he usually was, and she had no idea where or what Sesshoumaru was doing.  Because even though he'd helped them in battle and had continued to help them since then with getting information and the like he had _not_ taken to traveling with them

Much to her disappointment, though she hid it well.

Kagome breathed in deeply as she shut her eyes.  On the breeze the she could smell the sweet scent of roses and briefly wondered at its source.  She was sure their were no roses near enough for her to be smelling them so strongly.

She jumped slightly when she felt a warm nose nudge her cheek then smiled when she heard the familiar meow.

"Hello Kirara.  Its great to have you back," she said softly.  She quickly sat up and in one fluid movement hugged the large neko around the neck with affection.

She giggled girlishly as the neko rubbed the side of her face against hers.  And though it went unnoticed by Kagome, the moment the large feline rubbed against her she began to glow with a bright golden light that had faded just as quickly as it had come.

Kagome felt a soft sweet smelling breeze swirl around her for a moment as Kirara reverted to her smaller form.  She quickly pulled the kitty into her lap and lightly rubbed behind her ears.

"KAGOME-OKAASAN!"

She looked up at hearing her name screamed out and watched as the kitsune made his way swiftly to her.  She smiled when he stopped beside her a few seconds later.

"Hello Shippou-chan.  What can I do for you?"

"Kaede-sama sent me to fetch you.  She said that she is ready to gather the herbs and things from the garden now and that she'll meet you there."

"Ahh!" she cried as she hopped to her feet; the neko in her arms.  "I'd forgotten I'd offered to help her with that today!"

She swiftly stooped to place the kitten on the ground before turning to run down the hill.  He r feet were quickly eating up the distance between herself and where she knew the garden to be as she waved over her shoulder at the two youkai watching her depart.

"Thank you Shippou-chan!  And Kirara if you are wondering after Sango I believe you will find her at the cooling spring we found the other day!" she called over her shoulder.  Kagome knew the neko youkai could find her mistress with no trouble on her own, but saw no reason not to help the neko out since she already knew Sango's whereabouts.

Shippou watched as the young miko ran down the hill.  He took in the changes the girl's body had gone through with an uninterested eye as he smiled to himself.  He could smell the sweetness in the air around the miko and though he wasn't sure what it was it made him happy.  The smells reminded him of a story his mother used to tell him about a love that defied all boundaries of comprehension and sighed softly.

He couldn't remember all the details of the story, but he knew it had a happy ending.

"Kirara, I sense magic in the air," he grinned at the kitten when she meowed in agreement.  "Come Kirara!  Now that you have returned, lets play!"

Kirara meowed and after giving one last glance at the miko in the distance she bounded off after the kitsune.

*                                              *                                              *                                        *

Kagome huffed as she reached the herb garden and the old priestess.  She watched through watery eyes as the older lady gathered herbs as she bent at the waist to catch her breath.  She'd ran the entire way!

"Kaede.... sama..... I'm here...." she said in between large gulps of air.  The stitch in her side was finally fading.

Kaede turned in surprise at the sound of her name being wheezed out.

"Kagome child," she clucked her tongue at the younger miko like a mother hen as she bustled over to Kagome.  "Come, sit and catch ye breath a moment."

After she'd sat Kagome down she took perch beside her on the wooden bench.

"Did ye run the entire distance?" she clucked again at the girl's silent nod of agreement.  "Ah, Kagome.  There was no need to rush child.  Though there is still much left in these old bones I do not believe I can move fast enough to have had much more work done then I have now if ye had taken ye time."

She smiled softly to the younger woman as she sat beside her.  She couldn't help noticing that Kagome had a wonderful scent about her this afternoon.  She sniffed softly as she took in the sweet, yet spicy scent.  It reminded her of something... something from her youth when her mother still lived but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Kagome smiled at the older woman in acknowledgement of the truth in her statement.  After another moment she stood up slowly and with a pat on Kagome's shoulder made her way back over to where she'd been working on before the girl had come along.  She figured what ever she was trying to remember would come to her when it was ready.

She watched as Kaede walked slowly, her progress belying her age, before she too stood and made her way over to help.  She took up shop at the opposite end of the garden from the other woman and began to work.

She pulled, plucked, weeded, and everything else she needed to do to help out in the garden to gather the herbs and spices that were growing there.  And she also did everything possible to clear her mind of the one Taiyoukai she did _not _want to think about.

She just wanted one afternoon without him in her head... was that too much to ask for??

She tried everything.  She recited the lyrics to songs she liked (since she couldn't sing a tune to save her life) but, that only made her think of him more since most of the songs were of the love variety... or something like it.  She tried poetry.  She'd recite and when she couldn't remember a word or a line, she made one up.  She liked doing that, but then she was running into the same problem she had with the songs.

Then in an effort to occupy her mind with something taxing that could hold her she started to recite Shakespeare's Hamlet.

'To be or not to be, that is the question.  Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles...'

She did this in silence.  Both mikos worked together in harmony for a half an hour in complete silence before Kagome registered that it was no longer quiet.

Kaede was humming.

What a pretty tune, Kagome thought to herself as she turned to look at the other woman stooped down tending to the plants in her hands.

"What a lovely tune Kaede-sama.  What's it called?"

Kaede abruptly stopped humming then.

"Hmm?"

"The tune you were humming.  What was it?" Kagome repeated for her.

"Oh," a thoughtful look came over the older woman's face.  "Well, child I'm not quite sure...  Its something my mother use to sing to me as a child.  She once told me that in ancient times it was believed to be a spell of some sort.  I do not recall the nature of it.  In truth, I have no idea what made me think on it now."

Kagome moved closer to the woman while she had been talking and stopped a few paces in front of her.

"Do you remember any of the words?"

Kaede thought again for a moment as she tried to recall the tune in her head once more.  It had been many, many years ago and it was true her memory was not as it once was.  She inhaled deeply as she tried to remember.  Suddenly as the scent of Kagome carried to her on a soft breeze she heard the words in her head.

'Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme...'

"Ah, yes!"  Her one visible eye lit up with triumph as it came to her.  She hummed as she tried to sing the tune.  "Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme," she hummed some more, "Remember me to one who lives there.  For once she was a true love of mine," she hummed a little longer then stopped.

"Ah, child I do not remember the rest.  Tis unfortunate for I believe there was a wondrous story behind it having to do with a sorceress and a white wolf."

"Really?  A sorceress?"

"Yes.  Ye know, there once was a tale that the Sorceress Ayaela was the sorceress from the story.  Though many say she travels with a large white as did the one in the story, I do not know if there is any truth to the tale."

"Ayaela?  Who is Ayaela?" asked Kagome in wonder.

"Have ye never heard of the Sorceress who lives somewhere near Hawk's Peak?" she pointed towards the top of the mountains that sat far in the distance above the village.

Kagome shook her head in the negative.

"Well, I imagine ye have seen her for it is well known she comes down and ventures through the land.  Ye just wouldn't have known for she does not travel as she is."

"Does not travel as she is?  What does that mean?"  Her confusion was obvious on her face.

"It means that no one has ever said to have seen her true face for she travels with another," she replied simply.  "Now I know what made me remember the past this day!"

"What?"

"Its your scent Kagome.  I can smell upon you that of parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.  There is also the sweet smell of a rose's early life."  Her eyes twinkled at the younger woman with a hint of mischief.  "If I didn't know better child, I'd think you might have a spell on you."

Kagome seeing the look in the older miko's eyes laughed lightly in response.  She moved back over to where she had left off and resumed her work.

Kagome was so intune with her task she didn't notice that she'd passed the next hour working and _not _thinking of the Taiyoukai at all.

~*~*~

"**Where the hell is he!"** hollered Inuyasha.  "**He's the only one who has any idea where that damn Naraku is!  We can't go without him!!"**

"Inuyasha..." sighed Kagome once more.

"**WHAT!?"**

Kagome flinched at his tone then narrowed his eyes at her.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at him.  If he can yell so can I, she thought.  When she saw him opening his mouth to say something more she quickly cut him off.

"Don't make me say it Inuyasha."

"Wh-" he frowned at her words, but still remained quiet.  He was perfectly sure of what she was referring to it one bit... and at times like this he became upset with Kaede all over again.  "Feh!"

Kagome waited a moment to be sure he really was going to stay quiet.

"Now as I was saying," she looked at him.  "There's nothing wrong with waiting out the night and starting fresh in the morning... " she watched Miroku and Sango nod in agreement.  "And on that note... I'm going home for the night."

"WHAT!?!  NO THE HELL YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES I AM!!  AND I'D LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT IF _YOU_ WAS HERE LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WHEN HE ARRIVED THE FIRST TIME WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!"

"**SOWHAT?  YOU'RE SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT!?"**

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'duh'.

"Well if the shoe fits..."

He looked at her in confusion.  Now, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What I think Kagome-chan is saying Inuyasha is that every action causes a reaction.  And you being late makes us stay here one more night," chimed in the monk lazily.

"Yes Inuyasha.  Did you really expect him to wait on you?" asked Sango in disbelief.

Inuyasha looked from one of them to the other.  Of course, he didn't expect Sesshoumaru to wait _forever_ but fifteen minutes.... yes!  He couldn't have been any later then that.  And they were making out to be completely his fault.  Yeah, he was willing to admit, only to himself, that he was later then he should have been, but come on.... Sesshoumaru had no reason to leave.  Sure he had to check on the little human child and the stupid toad, but how long could that take??  Unlike himself, _I _was on a mission.

Damn if Kikyo didn't know how to hide when she didn't want to be found.

"Alright then.  I'm off you guys!" said Kagome as she pulled the other strap of her book bag on her shoulder.  "I'll be back first thing in the morning," the with a giggle she added "hopefully before Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha stared at her as he took in the difference in her looks from when he'd first met her, nearly three years ago, to the large yellow book bag that was as much a part of her as everything else.

It seemed she was looking more and more like Kikyo everyday.  True her hair, though just as long as Kikyo's, was wavier, and her form was much more curvier then Kikyo's had ever been... or would ever be. And while Kagome had piercing blue eyes, the like he'd never seen before, their faces.... their faces were the same.

But, they were not.

It had taken him a long time to understand this, but he'd done it.  Kagome and Kikyo were as different as night and day.  And it was because of those differences he trusted one with his life and the other... well he didn't really trust at all.

Was it possible to trust a person with only certain things?  To trust someone a little bit?

He knew he could trust Kikyo to watch out for herself.  And he could even trust her to protect the Shikon no Tama.  He was even surer he could trust her to get revenge on Naraku if she had the means to do so, but for anything else...  Contrary to popular belief he wasn't _that_ stupid.

But he still felt responsible for what happened to her over fifty years ago and was determined to do anything to help her.  Because he still had love for her.

Trust was a funny thing sometimes.  How you could give it to someone you'd known less then a day, but not to someone you've known for years?  Truth be told, though he also wouldn't be telling anyone else this, he even trusted Sesshoumaru.

For the simple fact that he knew his brother would never bother with lying.  He knew the Taiyoukai would not say it if he did not mean it.  So if the bastard ever told him, which he knew there would be a cold day in Hell first, that he would protect _him_ he'd believe the bastard.

But, that didn't mean he wouldn't give the asshole a hard time the entire way.  After all, what were little brothers for???

So, when Kagome waved goodbye and called out once again that she'd see them in the morning he decided not to put up another fuss, because he knew they would.

They would see her in the morning.

~*~*~

He watched from a near by tree as the miko climbed over the edge of the Bone Eater's Well and disappeared with a flash of blue light.

No matter how many times Sesshoumaru saw it, he couldn't get over that she was from another time.  The future.  And from what he could judge of her the ningens of the future were very different from the ones of his time.  If he believed what he suspected, they had almost bettered themselves beyond comprehension, he thought with a shake of his head.

It would be easier to believe she was from another _world_.

It was also hard to believe he was attracted to the miko.  Sure he knew she wasn't the weakling he'd once believed her to be... or she wasn't anymore, and he had to admit her powers had grown considerably, but that did not warrant the reaction he was having to her anytime she was near.

She was a powerful miko who he found foolish at times.  She protected anyone who needed it; human and youkai alike.  She thought fighting was a last resort, yet she would fight like a lioness protecting her cubs to protect those she cared for.  And he knew she would sacrifice herself for them at any given moment if she saw no other solution.  And she was more powerful then any miko he knew of, even more so then the clay Shikon miko the hanyou chases after he thought as he stared at the well.

He had a feeling she would one day be a very powerful being if she lived long enough... and he intended that she _would _live.

He tilted his head to the sky in thought.  He wasn't sure what the feelings he was having for her were, but he didn't think they were good.  He worried about her and that was odd feeling for him to have much less admit to.  But, every time they went into battle he kept an eye on her just as much as the rest of the group did.  Though she had learned to handle herself with a bow and arrow and even some what in hand to hand combat, but that feeling that always inhabited his chest only left when he was near enough to her to be able to help if something should happen to her.

He cared about what happened to her and other then the strange feelings going through him he wasn't sure why that was.

He stared up at the waxing moon as he tucked his hands into his sleeves.  He wrapped his tail around his waist and brought it up to hang over his shoulder lightly as he stood silently at the top of the tree.

He heard her with the others and knew she was to return in the morning.  He would wait there for her to do so.

~*~*~

**!!BRING!!**

Kagome groaned as she swept her hand out towards the infernal noise.  She sighed when she heard the crash that followed shortly after.  She was sure that once upon a time when they said 'no school its summer' it also meant no more alarm clocks.

Just as she was finding a new comfort zone to go back to sleep she heard her back up plan calling out to her.  Loudly!

"KAGOME DEAR.  ITS TIME TO GET UP OR YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE GETTING BACK!!"

Kagome groaned again.  Well, that was one clock she couldn't hit.  She turned over to her back and pushed the covers off of her head and just lay there for a moment.

"Well, might as well get up," she sighed as she sat up and tossed her legs over the side of the bed.  "If I don't get a move on Inuyasha will be the next thing I see."

She moved into the adjoining bathroom to take a quick shower.  She'd already refreshed her pack last night so all she had to do was get herself ready, have breakfast with her family and say her goodbyes before leaving.

She emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later.  She quickly spread a citrus scented cream over herself then pulled on a pair of jeans and her white tank top.  She shoved her arms through a long sleeve pale pink button up shirt and let it hang open like a make shift jacket.  Then she quickly shoved her feet in a pair of white Reeboks and grabbed her brush off her dresser.

Since her hair was still a little damp she just brushed it back and then clipped it in a long ponytail behind her head.  She gave her reflection one last once over before exiting her room and heading downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

"Good morning Mom," she said as she bounced over to give her mother a peck on the cheek.  "Squirt," she smiled at her brother Souta as she moved to sit at the table.  "Morning Jiichan," she said then leaned over to give the old man a peck as well.

"Ah, Kagome-chan.  How long will you be staying this time?"

"She's leaving after she eats, Dad.  I already told you that this morning so don't mess with her."

"Hey nee-chan," began Souta as their mother sat his plate down in front of him.  "When can I see Inuyasha's brother??  Can he come through the well too?  Is he as strong as Inuyasha?  Does he have a cool sword too?  Does he ha-"

"Breathe dear," cut in their mother with a smile.

His cheeks tinged slightly in embarrassment.

"Nee-chan," he began again after taking a few bites of his breakfast.

"Souta," she started before he could begin again with his line of questioning.  "I don't know if you will at all.  I'm not sure if anyone other then myself and Inuyasha can come through the well."

And why was he so interested in Sesshoumaru anyway, she wondered.  She'd come home so she could get away from thoughts of the inu-youkai only to be thwarted first by her on subconscious, while she slept, in the form of dreams (very disturbing dreams at that) and now by her own brother.  Was there no peace for her anywhere?

Okay, so what if he's beautiful, strong, and interesting.  He was all those things when he had been trying to kill her too, but she hadn't been fawning all over him then.  Sheesh!!  True he hadn't tried to kill her in a long time and fact be told he'd even saved her life on occasion, but still was that a reason for her to be feeling this kind of an attraction to him.  After all, she'd saved his life a couple of times too... even if he wouldn't acknowledge it.

He barely speaks to me, she thought with a frown.  Yet, she still couldn't stop thinking about him.  She recognized what these feelings were too.  This shallow feeling she got in her chest whenever she thought he was in trouble, and the flips her heart did whenever he was near, and the way she would sometimes, inconveniently, forget to breathe when he was _too_ near, and that watery feeling she got in her knees when ever his sun kissed eyes locked with her own, and...  All right, so she could go on all day with this!  The point was she knew where all of it was leading and she didn't want to go there and she definitely didn't want to go there with a youkai who only had patience enough for one human... and she happened to be a seven year old little girl who was sweet, but wasn't _her._

Question was; how was she supposed to stop it?

Kagome sighed to herself as she pushed her half empty plate away.  Her appetite all but forgotten as her thoughts weighed heavily on her mind.

"Kagome are you alright?" she heard her mother ask from her left.  She'd never even noticed her sit down at the table.

"Hmm," she said looking up distractedly.  "Oh.  Yes I'm fine okaasan."

Her mother gave her thoughtful look before nodding her head and continuing to eat.

Kagome retreated back into her thoughts once more and didn't hear her brother and grandfather leave the table.

Only the sound of her mother humming a familiar tune pulled her out.

_"... who once was a true love of mine...."_ her mother sang lightly before humming some more as she gathered the plates on the table and moved to take to the sink.

"Mother?"

She turned to her daughter and smiled faintly.  "Hmm?"

"Kaede-sama was humming the same tune.  What's it called?"

"Really?  Well its nice to know your Grandmother was right and it has come down through the ages," she said with a thoughtful look.  "I don't remember its name though.  Actually that lovely scent you're wearing made me think of it.  _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.  Remember me to one who lives there.  For once they were a true love of mine, _ she singed.  "Or something like that."

Kagome hid her confusion over her mother's words.  While she could imagine that parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme might make of lovely scent she didn't see how citrus could remind someone of them.

"Its a lovely tune.  I wish I could hear it all."

"Yes, I thought so too when I was younger.  I remember that there was a story behind it.  I remember it because I remember thinking that the story didn't seem to have anything to do with the song.  But I soon learned it did."

"Do you remember the story?"

"Oh, yes.  Your grandmother told it to me enough times."

She remembered how her father had told her that her mother was from a very wealthy family and had traveled a lot before they had married.  She recalled how her mother had taught her to recite the story in three different languages.  Then her mother had taught her the languages.  She'd loved every minute of it.

"Will you tell it to me?"

"Hmm?" she gave her daughter another thoughtful look before turning back to the sink to load the dishwasher.  "I don't see why not."

After a moment she spoke.

"Well, the story was about a young woman and love.  True love.  And... the loosing of that love," she sighed.  "You see the young woman wasn't an ordinary woman, but something more.  She was a woman of untold beauty... and magic.  A magic that was destined to be very powerful and there was a lot of people who wanted the woman and the power for their own.  But there was a problem you see.  Because the woman had fallen in love with a man who had dark blue eyes, but was just an ordinary man."

"Is it a true story?  What happened to her?" asked Kagome when her mother paused in her storytelling.

The older woman turned to look at her daughter then.  She leaned her back against the counter as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"A true story?" she repeated in thought.  "Well, I guess that all depends on what you believe.  If you believe in magic."

"Do you?"

"Do I believe in magic?" she asked in clarification.  At her daughter's nod she continued, "Hm.  I would suppose so.  I have seen many wondrous things, like you and the well.  I have _you _for a daughter and I loved... and still love your father.  Some people say love is a kind of magic and I _do_ believe in love.  So, I would say, I believe in magic."

"The real kind?  Like in the Harry Potter books?"

Instead of answering she asked a question.  "Don't you Kagome?"

Kagome thought about that for a moment then something else came to mind.

"You know, Kaede says that some people believe that song you sung had once been a love spell."

"I think your grandmother had something to that effect once," she nodded.  "So do you believe Kagome?"

Kagome thought about everything she'd seen and done in the past three years and about the Goshinboku and she had to smile.  As for love... _real_ love; she believed her mother had it once with her father, and she couldn't help hoping she'd find it as well, but she wasn't sure if she _believed _in it.  Maybe....

But, her mother didn't ask her about love.

"Yes, I do."

"Good," she smiled then her eyes went thoughtful.  "Now as to what happened to them...  Well, the song I believe had only spoke of how they'd met and fell in love, but the story went into more.  Lets see," she said as she tapped a finger to her chin, "like I said before, others wanted the power she had for themselves so they schemed to break her and the man apart.  And they succeeded.  But, the couple found their way back to each other and the woman spared the betrayers the affects of her anger... except for one man.  This man was the one who started it all by turning others against her and her love.  You see, he was jealous.  He didn't believe the man was worthy of her since he was merely ordinary and she was something infinitely more.  She was a sorceress."

Kagome's eyes went wide.  Could it be, she wondered but remained silent.

"This man was a creature like her and thought he would be better suited to her because of this.  She told him no, though and stayed with her man.  And they loved and lived and did so together.  But, him being what he was and her being what she was, life stepped in and he grew old and died.  And her being of something more then him did not age as he did.  But all the power she had at her fingertips, she could do nothing about it.  And so after a lifetime together they were separated once more."

"She couldn't make him like her?  Or, at least, prolong his life?"

"Everything has its limits Kagome.  You should know this by now."

Kagome gave a half-hearted smile in understanding.  "Is that all?"

"Well, the story goes on to say that for the span of one winter she walked alone and sad.  That she looked to have aged years in days and had begun to look even older then what her true age was."

Kagome's face fell.  _White wolf?_  Maybe it was possible, she thought.

"And on the very day that the snow melted and the birds returned to share their songs once more a beautiful wolf with fur white as snow and eyes dark as indigo came to her.  They story says that when she smiled she'd out shined the sun itself and she'd began to look like a young woman once more."

"Dark blue eyes.  Was the wolf..." she couldn't finish the question.  To say it out loud made it sound too amazing... and not a little crazy.

"Her true love?" smiled her mother.  "Some say 'yes' and some say 'impossible'.  I like to believe it was and I like to believe nothing is impossible."

"What was her name?" asked Kagome with a bright smile.  She had decided she would also believe the wolf was the Sorceress's young love.

"Ayaela.  Lovely isn't it."

Kagome went pale.  Well, that answered that.

"Kagome are you alright?" her mother asked in alarm when she saw the look on her daughter's face.

"Yes," she squeaked as she stood up and gulped in air.

Her mother gave her a searching look then nodded to her as if coming to a decision.

"Well, I guess you should be on your way.  You don't want to be late."

"Your right," she moved in to hug her mother farewell.  "Bye Mama."

"Take care sweetheart," seeing the strained look on her daughter's face she rubbed her hand through her long ponytail as she spoke, "You have much to do?"

"Yes," she sighed but gave her mother a smile.  "And miles to go before I sleep.  Miles to go before I sleep."

"Frost.  One of my favorites as well," she could see there was something weighing on her baby's mind but, she knew Kagome would come to her when she was ready so decided not to press.  "Now go.  And don't forget to kiss jiichan and your brother bye."

"I won't," she squeezed her mother one last time then exited the kitchen to find her grandfather and Souta before heading for the well.

~*~


	2. Part Two: Conclusion

Disclaimer: This has not changed....

A/N: Sorry for this being late. I had planned for this to be up sooner then this, but I received a promotion at work making me a Manager... and well, I didn't have as much time on my hands as I use too... My apologies.

_Love imposes impossible task,  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.  
Though not more than any heart asks,  
And I must know she's a true love of mine_.

_ Scarborough Fair_

THE GIFT

Part Two:

Kagome reached up to grab the top of the ledge of the well with a grunt. Was it her imagination, or was it getting more difficult to climb up the well instead of easier? She heaved silently as she struggled to pull herself and the heavy book bag on her back.

_'Oh...'_

The book bag. _That_ was what was wrong. She stood there for a second on the top step of the rope latter to gather her strength to throw herself and the heavier-then-usual book bag over the ledge. She didn't know what possessed her to pack more things then what she normally did. The only excuse she could think of was that she had had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to return home for a while. A _long_ while.

When she felt her breathing normalizing, Kagome gripped the stone ledge above her tightly and began pulling herself up. Just as she was beginning to lift herself up she suddenly felt something clamp tightly on her wrist.

And with a swoosh of air she was yanked, completely, out of the well.

Kagome barely had time to stifle her scream of alarm before she felt herself dangling in mid air. She took three deep breaths to calm her racing heart before prying her eyes open; she'd squeezed them shut when she was pulled out of the well. She tentatively opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to look at her captor. She quickly took in the intense amber eyes, long white hair and the calm expression on the face.... and sighed in relief.

_'Sesshoumaru.'_

For a moment there Kagome thought she might have,_ inadvertently,_ gotten herself into trouble... _again_

Not the Inu-youkai she was expecting... which was good. She wasn't going to be yelled at.

"Ah... hello, Sesshoumaru..." she smiled hesitantly at him.

Sesshoumaru arched one fine brow at her but his face remained quietly detached. He looked her up and down, but was no longer surprised by her strange garb now that he knew she wasn't of his time.

The moment she saw that eyebrow arch her stomach did a flying somersault that if it was at the Olympics it would have received a perfect score. _'Dammit!'_ Why was it that just one simple movement of an eyebrow could cause her to melt and have such odd reactions everytime??

It was annoying. But she tried desperately to hide the reaction by trying valiantly to hold on to her smile.

"You 're late."

Her smiled died an early death.

Was he going to yell at her? No. He wouldn't... it wasn't his way. Why would one yell when they were perfectly capable of getting their point across without raising their voice even a mere octave? She sighed... this was going to be worse.

She looked up to lock her blue gaze with his... she figured she might as well get it over with.

The moment there eyes locked she felt a tingling sensation run through her entire body starting from the tips of her fingers down to her toes._ 'Woah!'_ she thought as she stared back at him. She had become used to the active butterflies in her stomach that always decided to do cartwheels when he came around but this was new.

All of a sudden she was very aware of his grip holding firmly around her wrist as she dangled a good four feet above the ground. She was also very aware of how close his body was to her own. In short she was very aware of _him._

Sesshoumaru had no idea the sensation running through his body was not felt by him alone. He'd been telling himself that the miko was not that important to him _personally_. That she was just a necessity for the task they had ahead of them, but for some reason, at this very moment, he couldn't seem to tell himself that... or believe it. All he could do was stare into the piercing blue eyes of hers and feel as if she was drawing him into herself and leaving nothing for him to keep to himself.

It was very irritating.

_'What the hell...'_ he thought to himself as he regarded her quietly. As he slowly tried to analyze what was happening to him the funny sensation abruptly died away as if it had never been.

He stood stock still as he contemplated his body and what had just happened, but could come up with no plausible answers. All that he could make out is that for a few inescapable moments he wanted nothing more then to be there with her.

And even now he didn't want to deny, even to himself, that he wanted her with him.

Not that he was about to make any kind of declarations or anything like that... _shes a ningen._ And, admittedly, she was not like most and was more powerful then even most youkai it still didn't change facts. And the facts mattered. Right??

But what the hell was that feeling? It was as if someone had opened him up and let things that he did not want to think about flow free and out.

He didn't like it.

Sesshoumaru focused once more on her eyes and saw the confusion he was feeling mirrored there.

Well there was one consolation. Whatever was going on she wasn't the one doing it and had absolutely no idea what it was also.

Kagome staring confusedly at him as the strange sensation slowly receded from her body. It didn't go away though; she could still feel it somewhere inside her; like a humming just below the surface of her flesh. It was a very soft yet intense feeling and she couldn't seem to shake it off.

Sesshoumaru decided to ignore the feeling for now since it was gone anyway and turned his attention back to the reason he was there in the first place.

"We waste time," he said in that quiet way of his then slowly lowered her to the ground.

He released her wrist and watched as she lowered her arm to rub at her wrist softly with her other hand.

Kagome watched him silently as she massaged her wrist. He hadn't been holding her tightly enough to cause pain, but she could feel the tingly feeling all around her wrist where his hand was holding her. So, she was rubbing at it to dispel the feeling.

In truth, she could actually feel the little humming in her skin going away.

Kagome huffed in frustration. She didn't want the feeling to go away. Not yet! She wanted to know where it came from and what it meant.

"Is Inuyasha upset?"

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at that. He wondered if she realized just how stupid that question was.

Kagome sighed as she bent down to pick up her book bag. She slowly heaved the heavy yellow bag over her shoulder and stuck one arm through the hole provided by the straps.

"Well, its not as if I meant to be late," she said with a frown. "I over slept a little." Not to mention the talk she had with her mother took up time as well, but she didn't see a reason to add that.

Thinking of her mother and the talk they had made Kagome think of Ayaela. She wondered if the sorceress was really 'real' or just a very well known story. She had a feeling that the woman was real though. Kaede-sama had spoken of the woman as if she truly existed and after all Kagome had seen in the Feudal Era she wouldn't be surprised at all.

Now, the story of the wolf was a little hard to swallow and even though she was inclined to believe it when her mother was telling her the story, it was a little bit more difficult then that when she had time to mull the whole thing over in her head.

But still... there was the coincidence of a white wolf being in both her mother's story and in what Kaede-sama had said.

But to believe that a man who once lived and died came back to live again as a wolf? Well. Lets just say it brought a whole new meaning to the word 'reincarnated'. Though she knew there were religions out there that believed in the possibility of being reincarnated as something other then a human.... but, to return you to the one you loved in life?

There's a sweet kind of bitterness in that kind of gift, she thought.

As she thought about all this she followed behind the Taiyoukai quietly. She was so mixed up in her own thoughts that she had no idea where he was leading her nor did she realized that they'd reached there destination and that in doing so Sesshoumaru had come to a stop.

Not until she'd run into the back of him that is.

"Umph!!"

The impact caused the sound to come involuntarily out of her and sent her thoughts scattering. Kagome's head flew up then as she felt herself run into a hard and warm object. The sudden movement of her head combined with the weight of her book bag caused her center of gravity to shift dangerously backwards.

"Ahh!!"

In a desperate bid to keep her balance she flung her hands out to grab on to the nearest thing available.

Which just happened to be the back of Sesshoumaru's clothing.

_'Boy that would have hurt!'_ she sighed to herself in relief. Then realizing what she'd just done she immediately let him go and took a hasty step back.

Kagome could feel her cheeks burning with her embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru had turned his head to look over his shoulder to look at the miko when he felt her grab on to him. He was just about to tell her to let go of him when she'd jumped back and let go on her own. So he had a perfect view of her cheeks turning red.

He could easily sense her embarrassment and wondered at the cause of it. She really was a strange creature, he thought idly.

Kagome looked at him from between her eyelashes as she fiddled with her own fingers nervously.

"Sorry," she mumbled with a small sigh.

At least she didn't forget to breathe she thought to herself in disgust.

"Pay attention."

Kagome stiffened when she heard his words. She scowled at his back for a second before moving slowly forward to stand beside him. Now that she'd realized he'd stopped walking... _why _did he stop walking?

**"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?!"**

_'Inuyasha...'_ Had he been yelling like that for long? And if so how'd she miss hearing him until now? She saw that both Sango and Mirouku were there as well... being yelled at. She wondered if she should interrupt. She figured Inuyasha must really be mad if he hadn't even sensed she was back on his side of the well.

"Inuyasha," said the monk calmly as if talking to an irate child. "I'm sure Kagome is on her way Inuyasha. Something must have delayed her."

"Yes, Inuyasha," sighed Sango. "Please calm down."

"**WELL WHAT THE HELL COULD BE TAKING HER SO LONG?!"** he ranted at them. **"DAMMIT! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE GONE TO GET HER!"**

Kagome shuck her head as she watched and listened. It was a good thing _they _weren't the ones in hiding.... because they surely would have been found by now.

"I swear..." she breathed to herself as she moved forward. "Inuyasha."

"**IF SHE'S NOT HERE IN FIVE MINUTES I-"**

**"**INUYASHA!" she screamed.

Lord, he was already giving her a headache. She rubbed at her temples as they all turned in her direction.

"Ah, Kagome-sama," said Mirouku with a grin. "See Inuyasha. She is here."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment as if processing the fact that she was actually standing there. He couldn't believe he hadn't sensed her presence. He narrowed his eyes at her and stalked over towards her.

"YOU'RE LATE WENCH!" he shouted inches from her face.

"SO I'VE BEEN TOLD INUYASHA!" she yelled as her temper grew. **"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR NAMES INUYASHA! CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE EATING DIRT!!"**

She narrowed her eyes at him as she waited for him to say something else stupid... which he did.

"WENCH, I DO-"

"**SIT BOY!!"**

BAM!!

Kagome placed her balled fist on her hips as she watched him fall face first into solid ground. She waved at the air in front of her face to clear the dirt that permeated the air at his impact.

"That hurt," groaned Inuyasha from the ground. He still couldn't move enough to stand.

"Ground meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha, ground," she said smugly. "Though you should be familiar with each other by now."

Kagome stared at the small crater he'd made and was still currently lying in as she slowly calmed her temper. He really did know how to bring out the ugly in her she thought with a frown.

"I warned you Inuyasha," she crossed her arms over her chest. "You couldn't just say hello?" _That_ was a rhetorical question.

He figured her anger must have been short lived since he was gradually getting back more of his moving capabilities.

Sesshoumaru arched his brow at the pup face down on the ground. No matter how many times he witnessed it, the sight of seeing the hanyou being 'sat' never ceased to entertain him.

"That was an expected conclusion," said the monk quietly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes," replied Sango from his side as she stared at her friend on the ground. "It does seem to be rather obvious doesn't it? Yet always warranted."

They all watched as Inuyasha slowly pulled himself out of the crater he'd formed with his body's impact. He gave them all a good glare since he didn't have the energy, nor at the moment the courage, to say anything.

"You waste my time, half-breed."

They all turned their attention to the Taiyoukai; who'd been quiet thus far. They watched as he gracefully walked forward and around the large crater and continued on through the clearing and out the other side.

"I take it from the direction he is headed we've decided to go in the direction of the mountains?" asked Sango though in truth it was not a question. None of them would dare to question the demon Lord.

"I guess so," sighed Kagome.

Then after a final glance at one another they all set off in the direction the inu-youkai had headed.

Kagome, Sango, and Mirouku had to run to catch up with their very reluctant partner. Though it had not looked as if he was moving that fast his strides had quickly put a lot of space between him and them.

And, of course, Inuyasha had to run to catch up with them

When they caught up with him they quickly fell into line behind him. Kagome was directly behind the Taiyoukai with Sango right behind her. Mirouku brought up the rear as Inuyasha made his way through the treetops the lined the path on either side of them.

Once there they were able to slow their pace slightly and they all immediately fell into the thoughts of their own minds. Kagome stared at the back of Sesshoumaru as she pondered her unwanted--at least she believed they were unwanted--reactions to him.

Well if not unwanted, they were damn sure un_comfortable._

Sango wondered whether she would ever see her brother again after all this was over and what would be come of the little boy once the jewel shard was removed from his back, because it would have to be removed... one way or another.

Mirouku's eyes were trained on Sango's backside while his mind focused on images that had to do with the Taijiya, that part of her anatomy, and the rest of her anatomy as well.

Inuyasha silently fumed as he raced through the treetops... for many reasons.

He could feel her eyes on his back and wondered for the thousandth time _what_was going through her head.

Sesshoumaru pushed his senses to step up his awareness of his surroundings as his mind contemplated the miko behind him. He still had the funny feeling in his gut when she was near him and was currently suffering under it now, but he didn't really worry about that. He was kindof getting used to it.

Granted he still had no real idea what it meant, but he knew it came from her. He wondered if she was doing it to him? But, that brought up the questions; _what_ was she doing and _why_? And since he had no answer for those and didn't feel any real threat from her or the feeling, so he had to discard that idea.

Much to his own disappointment.

Kagome sighed inwardly, as she asked herself once again why she couldn't get her mind off of the youkai in front of her. She wanted so badly to know what he was thinking about even though she knew it probably had nothing, what so ever, to do with her. She also wanted to touch him.

She _had_ to know if his hair was as soft as it looked.

He was an enigma that she desperately wanted to figure out. It was strange because in many ways he was as straightforward as they come, but there was still a level of unknown to him that made him seem to be a complete and utter mystery.

Kagome was beginning to feel ambivalent about him. When she was around him her head told her to run... and run fast, but her heart... well it was telling her the opposite.

_Mysterious?_ Yes, he was that. But, every woman liked a bit of mystery, right? But, _he_ was a walking enigma. _And _a powerful one! _Who'd want that!?!_

She did.

Kagome sighed once more at her hopeless thoughts then shuck her head vigorously in effort to rid her head of them. When that didn't work she immediately turned to her training. Kaede-sama had taught her that her power did not derive itself from the Shikon jewel but from her own spirit and essence. She had taught Kagome that the power was hers' and was with her whether she had the jewel in her possession or not. And that in truth, the jewel could only work to its full potential in her hands.

_'Well, that sure explains the crazy baboon's need to get his hands on me!'_

Kaede-sama had taught her how to harness and tap into that power and use it for herself. So now, not only can she channel her power into her bow-and-arrows as well as through her hands and eyes. Though she didn't care for the eyes part at first because it made her eyes water like crazy causing her to have trouble seeing for a while afterwards. But, thankfully, that was no longer an issue.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru carefully to match her pace with his so she would have no fear of running into him before she closed her eyes. She took two deep cleansing breaths and released them slowly as she systematically opened her senses up to the world around her. Though she could not hear his steps she could now sense the Taiyoukai in front of her, so should he decide to stop suddenly she would know it and be able to respond accordingly.

She could also feel Sango at her back and she could hear the wind's soft whistle as Inuyasha moved effortlessly through the trees above. She could smell the soft fragrance of the forest and of flowers that must be in bloom near by. She could hear the light tapping of Mirouku's monk staff and the light swish of his rosary as it swung in time to his movements.

Kagome could feel the familiar power swirling inside her and gave a small smile at it as she let the sounds and smells around her meld together as she was taught and yet make sure they remained distinctly separate in her mind for identity purposes. She carefully focused on the light humming feeling that she felt deep inside as she made it build up. There was this feeling of warmth that was slow and comforting as the power moved steadily to the surface.

In truth Kagome no longer had to go through this lengthy process anymore to tap into her power. Now all she had to do was think and feel what she wanted and it would manifest itself into her hands or eyes... depending on where she wanted it.

She was only doing this exercise now because it called for an intense concentration, which gave her a reason to close her mind off from her thoughts of a certain someone. Yet, at the same time it completely opened her to her surroundings making it impossible for anyone to sneak up on her... or them without her knowledge of it before hand.

Gradually her body began to glow with a soft pink light from head to toe. Then just as gradually she began to rise in the air as her feet left the ground to come to a stop about four inches above the ground.

Kagome, lost in her power, had no idea that she was now floating along behind Sesshoumaru.

Sango's eyes widened as she watched her friend's body begin to glow. But, she wasn't worried over-much for she'd seen the pale pink glow many times before though. But, when her friend began to float in mid-air her eyes widened in alarm.

Okay, now she had to draw the line. And this was a fine place to do it thought Sango.

"Kagome?"

Kagome opened her eyes and if anyone were to look at her just then they would see that her bright blue eyes had been taken over by the same pale pink light.

"Hmm?"she responder still floating along.

"At least its the lighter pink," said Mirouku from behind her.

"Kagome, you're starting to freak me out! Stop it!"

It always amazed Kagome when she saw her influence on Sango in a way that was glaringly obvious thought Kagome with a silent giggle. But she responded to the small sense of alarm she could hear in her friend's voice.

"But, I'm not doing anything, Sango-chan."

Thats when it hit Sango. Kagome's feet were still moving as if she were walking. Her eyes widened even more when she realized her friend didn't even know she was walking on thin air.

Kagome came to a stop as she subconsciously sensed that Sesshoumaru had come to a halt in front of her while her attention remained on her friend.

"Kagome."

"Yes, Sango-chan?" she turned to look at her friend.

"I am assuming that you realize you are glowing with that pink light of yours, but perhaps it has escaped your notice that you are also no longer on the ground?" asked Sesshoumaru in that silky voice of his with an arch of his eyebrow.

Kagome swiftly turned her head to look over her shoulder at him before turning her gaze to her feet. She stared in shock for a moment before she had to cover her laugh with a broad smile. She had forgotten that when she did the process of elevating her senses that it sometimes had the effect of elevating _her._

"Interesting... I'd forgotten about that," she said lightly before shutting her eyes.

Slowly she lowered herself to the ground then she opened her eyes.

They all watched as the glow in her eyes faded away to reveal the cerulean orbs behind it.

"Sorry, Sango. I was... practicing."

"Yes, well, I think you have it now," smiled Sango. "It was odd to see you rise in the air like that. Amazing, but odd."

"Yes. It happens sometimes."

Kagome turned and resumed walking at the same time Sesshoumaru did. For some reason her senses were still tuned to him. It puzzled her as to why that was when it should have stopped the moment her powers receded.

But, she could still feel the under currents of her senses being locked on to him. With her eyes open and on his back she had no fear of running into him so she had no need of the extra help. So why didn't the link recede too?? _'Strange,'_ she thought with a frown as she followed behind him.

Kagome sighed dejectedly. In her attempt to get her mind off him she'd gone made it worse. Now, not only could she _not_ stop thinking about him, now she could _feel_ him too.

She wondered who she'd pissed off in a former life to be cursed like this.... as if Inuyasha wasn't payback enough.....

The sky had begun to darken so they'd found a place to settle for the night. Sesshoumaru had kept them going at a steady pace only allowing them to stop for a rest once, so they were all pretty tired.

Kagome and Sango set about making a quick supper for them all before Kagome handed them all a blanket to rest on. She even went so far as to give Sesshoumaru one. Placing the article on the ground beside him she gave a small smile before returning to her own blanket on the other side of the fire. She knew he wasn't going to use it; in truth she'd never seen him sleep. He was always the last one still awake when they slept and the first one up when they woke, but she couldn't just give everyone else a blanket and not him. That would be rude.

Sesshoumaru had told them that it would be fine to make a fire since they were not close enough to the mountains to alert anyone they did not wish to alert, but the fire would have to be put out after Kagome and Sango finished their task.

Kagome figured he was probably thinking they were better off safe then sorry.

But, in reality, Sesshoumaru figured Naraku already knew they were on their way. After all, they both had something the other needed and with the hanyou running off to hide in the mountains... well, he really left them no other choice.

There were exactly three shards left to complete the jewel and they _all_ were with Naraku. And one was going to be difficult on a few levels he knew. Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze to the only other woman in their group. He watched as Sango arranged her blankets to lie beside the miko. He had to give her credit; she was handling all this very well. He knew she, as a human, must be very worried about her brother and the extracting of the shard he was told was in the boy's back. He knew she understood what it could mean for the boy should the shard be removed, but she was holding herself admirably well. She was a good warrior and most times above adequate in battle. He had come to realize that in their group everyone played a part and everyone helped; even the ktsune.

And he would not forget that the Taijiya had protected and saved his Rin's life when he was too far away to aid the child.

For that, he had decided that he would use Tensaiga and help her with her brother when the time came. And it _would_ come; there was no way around it. It was the honorable thing to do.

_'A life for a life.'_

Sesshoumaru leaned his head back to see Inuyasha sitting in his usual style at the top of the large oak tree before lowering his gaze to the monk leaning against the base of the same tree.

He knew the monk also needed to finish off the hanyou and if his nose and eyes did not deceive him he was sure the monk did not have a whole lot of time left. _'And though I am not sure how, the monk knows his time is close.'_

Sesshoumaru had never believed humans could possess the kind of courage, determination and skill that these three around him did. And though he had believed Inuyasha to be pathetic to surround himself with such creatures through the years he had come to see that these three were not like many others and had to give his brother silent credit for his choice.

_'If he is going to associate with that which is beneath him, then at least do so with the best of them.'_

And his brother did do that. Even the clay miko had some power within her, but he had to wonder how long the miko would continue to reside in a world that was no longer meant for her. He knew that Kikyo believed herself to be the most powerful miko, but he also knew that for all her words _she_ knew that she was not the most powerful.

He believed that was what pissed the miko off so much. Not so much the fact that one was stronger then her, but that the one who was almost a mirror image of herself and therefore should _not _be stronger then the original.

He wondered how long it would take her to realize that the only similarities between herself and the miko lying across from him was their faces. And even _that_ was only minimal.

Once again his thoughts had brought themselves full circle to be on Kagome again. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He had a feeling he knew what these feelings that were growing inside him were since they held a bit of a resemblance to what he felt for his parents, but he was not about to admit that to himself much less to anyone else.

While he was able to separate himself from those very unwanted thoughts he was not able to separate himself from their source...which he very much wanted.

Not that he planned to share that either.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head back against the tree behind him and stared at the clear night sky and the moon above.

This was going to be a very long journey.

They'd risen early to get a head start on the day. No sooner had the sun hit the sky did Sesshoumaru have them up and getting ready. Within an hour Kagome and Sango had washed, dressed, and made breakfast. And as soon as the meal was finished they were on their way.

Because the weather was especially warm today Kagome decided she'd wear her priestess uniform instead since the clothing was made of a very light material and therefore would keep her fairly cool. The bottom half was a dark blue and instead of wearing her hair hanging to her waist she'd decided to pull it up into a high ponytail atop her head.

Sesshoumaru approved of the look thinking it was much better then some of things she wore from her own time... or he kept telling himself that.

They walked in comfortable silence.

They were all focusing on their own thoughts as they continued to track their enemy. Mirouku smiled to himself as he stared at the lovely view in front of him. A view that he knew he would never tire of seeing; the sway of Sango's hips. He wondered if she had any idea why he always chose to walk behind her.

Then he caught the disgruntled look she threw over her shoulder in his direction and figured it was safe to assume that she _did,_ in fact, know. But, he decided that as long as looks were the only thing she was throwing at him (and lets face it, that was usually not the case) then he would just go on looking then,.

After fifteen more minutes of watching the rocking motion of the Taijiya's behind it was becoming to not be enough.

"Sango-chan," in his desperation he unthinkingly called out to her and now had to rack his brain for something plausible to say as she looked over her shoulder in answer.

"Yes, Mirouku?" she inquired with a slight frown on her brow. Sango wasn't stupid she knew very well why the monk liked to walk behind her, but she was trying her hardest to ignore it. _'Hentai!!'_

"I was wondering," he moved up to walk beside her, "have you given any thought to what you will do when this is all over?"

_'Oh good one, Mirouku. Why don't you just drool over her'_

Sango arched a brow at him, but as he continued to look at her as if waiting for an answer she shrugged and responded.

"I'm not really sure," she said quietly as she looked forward in thought and in doing so she didn't see him move his staff to the hand furthest away from her. "All I ever wanted was to be with my family, but that is no longer possible. Kohaku is all I have left and should I lose him..." a shadow crossed over her face. "Well, I honestly haven't thought about that. I won't let myself think about that possibility."

When he saw that forlorn look cross over her face he, for a moment, forgot about the reason he moved closer to her and smiled at her in sympathy and understanding instead. After all, if there was one thing Mirouku understood it was the concept of being alone and having no family.

Truthfully though, he had to admit, he hadn't really felt that way in a long time. Though he missed his family he also knew that he had found a new family too.

If Sango could have read the monk's mind she would have agreed with his thoughts. She too, thought of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou as her family and had been doing so for a while. She was even getting used to having the Taiyoukai and his little ward, Rin around.

As for Jaken, she'd buried the little toad alive if she wasn't sure that Rin would dig him back up. She couldn't understand why that was.

"Sango you _do_ have family and if it is at all possible we will get Kohaku back for you,"

"I know... and thank you." She smiled at him as he patted her shoulder. "I will find something to do when this all over... or maybe we will all remain together. We will see when that day comes."

Mirouku nodded as he silently prayed he would live to see that day. As his hand fell away he felt his fingers begin to itch.

He remembered why he'd moved closer to her.

Mirouku gave the woman beside him a sideways glance as his hand began to move closer to its desired destination. He told himself he was doing it to cheer her up. That he was only trying to put the roses back in her cheeks. Nothing more.

The hairs on the back of Sango's neck began to stand up and she immediately went tense. Something was wrong. She darted her eyes around her to see if she could see where the danger was coming from. She slowly began to relax when she noticed that Inuyasha, Kagome, nor Sesshoumaru was showing any signs of there being anything wrong. She released a breath as she relaxed more.

Sango turned her head slightly to look at Mirouku... but was too late.

She stilled when she felt the rubbing._ 'That pervert!'_ She narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled her hand back in anger.

**_SMACK!!_**

**"HENTAI!!"**

They all stopped when they heard her yell out. Well, all except Sesshoumaru who continued walking having already known what was in store for the demon exterminator and the consequences it would bring. He'd seen it many times before and saw no reason to stop walking for it.

**"Keep your hands where I can see them or I promise you, Mirouku, I will hurt you in ways my father said no man should ever be hurt," **she yelled at him as she stared at him on the ground then she turned and stalked away from him.

Mirouku got to his feet as he grinned at her retreating back. He could help, but smile at the way he hips moved when she was angry. Then he locked gazes with a pair of blue orbs.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was only trying to cheer her up. It was completely innocent Kagome-sama."

"You are anything but innocent," scoffed Kagome trying to hide her smile. He really was adorable, she thought, when he was messing with Sango.

"I don't know why you two don't just kiss and confess!" said Inuyasha from a tree branch above them. He'd also stopped when he'd heard Sango, but just like his brother he'd also seen it coming. But that was because he'd been watching the entire time.

"You two are so damn irritating!" he growled in a huff.

"I assure you Inuyasha, there is nothing I need confess to the fair Sango." Which was true; he'd already told her. It was just that Sango was taking her time deciding and he just felt like reminding her that he was still waiting.

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment in surprised confusion. He couldn't believe the monk was trying to deny his feelings for the woman. He was just about to say something along those lines when he saw the amusement in the monk's eyes. His amber eyes widened for a second when he heard a muffled giggle coming from the vicinity he knew Kagome to be in.

"Feh," he growled before muttering, "stupid monk!" Inuyasha turned and leaped back up into the trees before taking off in the direction Sango and Sesshoumaru had gone.

Mirouku watched his friend huff off and sighed. He knew Inuyasha hadn't known that he had already told Sango of his feelings and wasn't at all sure if the hanyou had figured it out now. He hadn't hidden the fact from Inuyasha, it was just that Inuyasha wasn't alway around, with him chasing after Kikyo all the time, that Mirouku hadn't realized that Inuyasha was clueless.

He figured he'd have to talk to him later.

And as for Sango; he wasn't all that worried. He knew she wouldn't have reacted so strongly if she didn't care about him. That made him smile.

"What is that smile about?" asked Kagome. When his smile grew she tensed and rushed to cut him off when she saw him opening his mouth to speak.

"On second thought," she said loudly before him. "I don't want to know. C'mon they're leaving us."

She hurriedly turned and walked away from him.

Mirouku grinned as he watched another pair of hips sway back and forth as she walked away. Then an image of an angry Sesshoumaru appeared in his mind and he immediately redirected his gaze. He didn't know what was going on between those two, but he felt a strange power in the air whenever they were near each other, but it wasn't an evil power so he didn't worry about it too much. He guessed there was something there and decided he was going to enjoy the show as they both struggle to figure out just what _that_ was.

He rubbed his cheek where he'd been hit as he moved to follow the miko. He thought about the Taijiya and his violet eyes twinkled; he knew there was something there as well.

A pair of red eyes watched the monk head off to join his group.

Kagura moved from the shadows of a thick tree and released the hold she had on her scent. She knew she smelled like the baboon and she didn't want to tip off the group. She immediately threw her small feather into the wind and hopped on when it transformed.

It was time to get the others. Inuyasha and his group was almost at the part of the forest where the attack was to take place and she had to make sure _nothing _went wrong this time.

Naraku wanted the miko and she had to get her for him. Kagura didn't want to think about what would happen if she failed again.

Mirouku and Kagome had caught up with the others easily and quickly moved back to their positions behind the Taiyoukai. Kagome figured Sesshoumaru must have slowed his pace for how easily they had caught up to him, but no sooner then she was right behind him again he'd picked the pace back up without once looking back at them.

Sesshoumaru knew exactly when the miko was behind him again. As the days wore on his senses were becoming more and more open to her. He could feel her. And though he had no idea how or why that was he was sure that if he didn't have his keen eye sight and his sense of smell he would still have no trouble finding her.

Sesshoumaru immediately went on alert when something unfamiliar swept through the air. As he listened closely he noticed the quietness around them. The forest was entirely too quiet. They were not alone.

Then a familiar scent hit his nose and he halted.

_'Naraku'_

He heard a light swish and a pulling sound come from behind him and almost grinned. He'd heard that sound enough time to know what it was. He didn't need to turn around to know Kagome had pulled and readied and arrow in the string of her bow.

_'So, she senses it too. Good.'_

Which meant the monk and the exterminator should have sensed it too. And he didn't have to look to the trees to know Inuyasha had. He'd heard the Tetsusaiga being pulled out and transformed.

Kagome stood behind and a little to the left of Sesshoumaru. Her arms were straight out in front of her as she had an arrowed aimed straight in front of her. Actually, she had _two_ arrows loaded in her bow. She'd been taught by Sesshoumaru that just by spreading her fingers she could fire up to three arrows at once and if she did that and turned her bow horizontally she could also hit three different targets at once instead of holding the normal way, vertical, and hitting one target three times.

She'd sensed the change in the air at the same time Sesshoumaru did, but she'd already been on alert for she'd noticed how quiet the forest was way before then.

When she'd noticed that she couldn't hear not one bird, cricket, or bee buzzing in the forest she become worried. The quiet was too eerie. Unnaturally so; and therefore she'd gone on her guard.

She immediately drew on her power and held it ready.

"They are here," she said softly.

No sooner then the words had left her mouth did the youkai come crashing through the trees ten feet in front of them. There had to be at least a hundred of them. She darted her eyes to the sky where she saw the large insects that were meant only for Mirouku. She looked out the corner of her eyes to her left and saw that Mirouku was looking to the sky as well.

Just then a strong ki waved through her senses and her eyes widen as she sucked in her breath. She faced forward to look for its source.

"What..."

Then a large youkai came to step out in front of the other youkai. He had long dark purple hair and large black eyes. He was heavily muscled and stood about nine feet tall. Hanging in his left hand was a large metal club with spikes on it.

He was staring at her.

Her eyes widened then. Only to be blocked from view a second later when Sesshoumaru took a neat step to the left. Right in front of her.

Sesshoumaru didn't even think about his actions as he moved in front of Kagome. He took three steps forward causing the youkai's black gaze to focus on his amber one.

Inuyasha watched his brother move to block Kagome from the demon's gaze, and was glad for it... though surprised. He didn't like the way the demon was looking at her and was just about to jump down there and make it known when he seen Sesshoumaru move.

He had not expected it.

"Who are you?" asked Sesshoumaru quietly.

"I am Hakua," answered the large demon in a gruff voice.

"What do you want?"

**"WHO GIVES A FUCK WHAT HE WANTS! AS IF IT'S NOT OBVIOUS!"**

Hakua looked up in the trees at the hanyou in red. He looked back and forth between the two inu-youkai with white hair and gold eyes before looking back at the older one in front of him.

"Be quiet Inuyasha," said Sesshoumaru never taking his eyes from the large demon. "I asked a question."

"Her," Hakua pointed his club straight at Sesshoumaru's head in indication of the miko behind the Taiyoukai. He watched as the Taiyoukai arched a brow and shrugged. "She is to come with us. Naraku wants her; Naraku shall have her."

"THE HELL I WILL!!" yelled the miko as she began to glow with a fierce pink light.

"They will die," he motioned to the two brothers. Naraku had told him to kill the inu-youkai and since there were two and he had no idea which one his lord was talking about he would just kill them both. "And you have no choice." He spoke to the miko though he could not see her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red then. He would dare to threaten him!!

"You should have walked away," he said silkily quiet.

**"DIE!!!"**

Inuyasha attacked and the battle began.

_To be continued...._

Sorry, people, but I had to cut this in half. This was 30 pages with over 18,000 words!!! Suffice to say I was having trouble posting it as one post, so go ahead a click the purple arrow....


	3. Part Two Continued

_Previously..._

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red then. He would dare to threaten him!!

"You should have walked away," he said silkily quiet.

**"DIE!!!"**

Inuyasha attacked and the battle began.

_And the story continues...._

"Kanna. Show me what I wish to see."

"Yes," nodded the little girl slowly. She brought her mirror up in front of her little chest and turned it to face him.

Naraku watched as the mirror's surface glowed with a bright blue light before the image took shape. He watched as an attack from Inuyasha's sword took out half his army in one sweep. Then his eyes narrowed menacingly when he saw the other inu-youkai charge forward and take out four of his demons with one swipe from his poisoned claws.

**"ARGH!! DAMN THAT HANYOU!!"**

Kanna didn't even flinch as the demon yelled. She didn't even seem to register it at all.

"I will kill that hanyou and his obnoxiously annoying brother," his eyes glowed as he saw a pink arrow fly through the air cutting down more of his army. "And then the miko will be mine."

* * *

Sango aimed and threw Hiraikotsu from the back of Kirara. The large boomerang took down six of the demons before returning to her. She heard a grunt from below and looked to see Mirouku being jumped by six demons. She noticed he was holding his own fine between throwing spells and using his staff and smiled.

When she saw the large insects making there way towards him from behind her smile faltered.

"MIROUKU! BEHIND YOU!!" she yelled. "Kirara down!"

When she neared the ground she leaped off of the large neko demon and pulled her sword out all in one motion. She kicked one ugly centipede demon in the head as she spun to slice through a fox youkai. She thrust her sword through another demon and used the leverage to kick anothere youkai in the chin. As she pulled her sword out of the first demon she immediately flipped it to thrust it backwards through the stomach of another demon coming up from behind her.

Sango was getting frustrated and desperate. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get closer to Mirouku. She looked around frantically for Kirara, only to see the neko in a battle of her own. Then her eyes fell on Kagome.

She sighed in relief. Kagome was much closer to Mirouku.

"KAGOME!" when the other girl turned to her after letting loose three arrows; one rapidly following the other; she continued, "MIROUKU!!"

Kagome turned to look where Sango was pointing and started in shock. She looked around to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were both taking on the brunt of the battle with Hakua trying to attack Sesshoumaru whenever he thought the Taiyoukai was too distracted. So far it hadn't been working. Kagome sighed in relief then turned to nod at Sango.

Sango nodded back as she caught Kagome's nod out the corner of her eye then immediately worked to make her way over to Kirara. It wasn't too difficult since it seemed most the demons were focused on either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha.

Kagome put her hand out in front of her, palm facing upwards, and formed a large ball of energy in the center of her palm.

"MIROUKU! DUCK!!"

Mirouku heard his name yelled for the second time and spun to see what Kagome wanted. He only had a second to hit the ground before the large energy ball coming at him hit the two youkai in front of to fly right over him. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the few insects that had survived the strong attack fly away.

He turned back to the miko and gave her his most charming smile.

Kagome winked and turned around just in time to duck and roll.

**"BITCH!"** screamed the youkai attacking her. He looked to be a lion youkai.

**"THAT WAS MY FATHER!!"**

Kagome tilted her head sideways at him. She figured he must be talking about one of the youkais that were attacking Mirouku that she'd just hit with the energy ball. Pure purification at its finest!

He swung his axe at her making her have to flip backwards to get out of the way. She landed on one knee. She quickly stood up and pulled out her sword. _'Obviously, a bow and arrow aren't going to work here.'_

She sent her power up through the sword from her hand on the hilt causing the sword to glow with a fuscia light.

Now, the sword was made for purification.

Kagome raised her sword and waited.

The youkai growled angrily at her and attacked. The clash of his axe against her sword rung through the forest as the fight continued.

* * *

His army was losing. It was a good think there were more where they came from or he'd have no one left to fight for him.

Naraku watched avidly as Lore fought with the miko. His anger grew steadily. If Lore killed his miko he would kill the stupid lion!

He gave specific orders that the miko was to not be harmed... much. And that she was to be brought to him _alive._

His eyes glowed a piercing red as he watched the battle unfold.

* * *

Kagome jumped out of the way as the axe came crashing down at her again. She was really getting tired of this. Sesshoumaru was fighting Hakua head on now and Inuyasha was taking care of anyone who tried to help the nine-foot tall demon. Sesshoumaru was using the whip on him instead of Tokijin so she wasn't particularly worried. Not yet anyway.

"**USE THE CLUB YOU IDIOT!"**

Everyone turned to look at the wind witch. This was the first time she'd joined the battle. Kagome huffed before blocking another blow from the axe and then threw a wild punch to his right eye.

"Really Hakua, what do you think that club is for?" asked Kagura with sarcasm. "Accessories?"

Hakua growled at her then swung the club wildly. The blow caused a graze on the Taiyoukai's left forearm as one of the spikes caught it when he jumped out of the way. Sesshoumaru looked down at his arm then back up at the youkai.

"Your getting faster Hakua. Too bad it wont be fast enough."

After saying that, Sesshoumaru charged at the youkai only to come to stop a few feet away when his vision began to waiver and blur. Soon his head began to swim and he stumbled sideways. He tried shaking his head to clear it, but that just seemed to make it worse.

_'What the... What's wrong with me?'_

Sesshoumaru put a hand to his head and went to step back, but when he moved his world went black.

The Taiyoukai for the first time in his life, fell unconscious to the ground in the middle of a battle.

* * *

"GOOD!" he watched intently as the inu-youkai fell. "Now kill him!! And don't screw it up!!!"

Naraku saw that his plan was working. He would have preferred a bigger hit on the Taiyoukai just to be on the safe side.

"I want that miko."

Kanna stared at him impassively as she spoke quietly.

"She is very strong."

* * *

"SESSHOUMARU!!"

Kagome turned at Inuyasha's yell and then froze as she saw the Taiyoukai laid out on the ground.

First she panicked, then she got scared... then she got angry. Really angry.

Her entire body began to glow bright with her ki as the fierce pink changed to a fuscia color. She put her hand up towards the lion youkai and hit him with a blast of purification. Then sending a strong serge of power threw her sword, and with a burst of power she threw it, point edge first, straight at Hakua.

**"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

Hakua screamed as the purified sword lodged in his chest as he stood over the unconscious inu-youkai. The last thing he saw before he combusted was the glowing pink eyes of the miko.

Kagome turned her gaze to the wind witch; eyes glowing fiercely. She took a step towards her when the witch jumped on her feather and flew off.

Kagura watched, as the miko got smaller as she flew away. She could still feel the miko's power. There was no way she was going up against the miko while she was mad.

"Naraku is not going to like this..." she sighed.

* * *

* * *

"What's wrong with him? Why won't he wake up?!" asked Kagome as she paced in front of the fire. "The battle was over more then three hours ago!!"

They all watched the miko as she raved. Her hair was hanging down to her waist since she'd long since pulled out the tie that was holding it up out of frustration.

They didn't realize it, but Kagome was rapidly losing it. She was so worried about the Taiyoukai she couldn't think straight. She cared about him more then she was willing to admit, and was afraid he was dieing.

_'Why won't he wake up? And _why_ won't that cut on his arm heal?'_

She didn't understand it. A little scratch like that should have taken him no time at all to heal. She didn't like not knowing; she panicked when she didn't know.

"Kagome. Calm down."

"I can't Sango. I.. I just..." she sighed as she drew a hand threw her hair and took a deep breath. "I don't know. I don't want him to die."

"He wont," said Mirouku after finishing from checking the Taiyoukai over. "There wasn't enough.

"What?" asked Kagome with a confused frown on her face. "Not enough what?"

Mirouku looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"He's been poisoned Kagome."

"What? But... how?"

"I would imagine it came from the spikes on that weapon Hakua had. He was grazed on the arm by it and the cut is how the poison reached into his blood stream."

Her eyes began to glow as her face hardened in anger.

"How is he?"

"The poison they used is made especially for inu-youkai. If he'd been hit harder he would have been dead already, but as it is he will live." He watched the glow recede from her eyes with his revelation and the tension in him relaxed some. "If he was a hanyou all he would have to worry about is a severe cold, vomiting, unsteady vision, and a high temperature for four weeks. I would imagine that's why he didn't go for Inuyasha."

Her eyes widened.

"No," spoke Inuyasha for the first time that night. "The fool didn't know. Didn't you see his confusion before the fight when he looked at both Sesshoumaru and me? It was a lucky guess... or rather just stupid luck that Sesshoumaru was already fighting him."

They all were quiet for a moment as they digested this news. Inuyasha stared down at his brother. Kagome, Sango and Mirouku exchanged glances before they all looked at their friend. They would have never imagined they'd see such a look on his face over Sesshoumaru. It was as if he was... lost and didn't know what he was to do now.

"Well," began Mirouku; breaking the silence. "Time is of the essence. I need your help Kagome."

"Huh," her eyes still wide on his. "What can I do?"

"I do not know much about this poison, but I do remember that it works like a snake bite. The poison gets into the youkai's blood stream. We have to get it out now or he will be crippled in some way when he awakens. I've numbed his pain, but I do not have the skill to separate the poison. Not that it would have mattered if I did; only a miko can remove this type of poison."

"But, I thought you said it works like a snake bite. Shouldn't that mean it can be extracted like a snake bite?" asked Sango from beside Kagome. "And if that is the case, then any one of us could do that."

"Yes, it _works_ as a snake poison, but it is in no means the same. If it was a snake poison we would already be too late to help him since the poison has been in his blood this long. This is dark magic. This poison was made by a Dark miko named Rain over two centuries ago. It was believed she'd died though, so I wonder how Naraku came by this. For it was also believed she was the only one who could make it."

"I see," said Sango as she stared at him for a moment before turning to look at Kagome. "Only a good miko can counter the spells of a Dark miko. And I would say you are as good as they come, Kagome."

"Has Kaede-sama taught you how to extract a poison of this kind?"

Kagome's face heated up as she nodded at him.

Mirouku had no idea what was causing the miko to blush with embarrassment, but he had a feeling he was going to enjoy finding out.

"Good."

Kagome swallowed as she prepared herself to do what she was about to do. She'd never done it before and she was a little nervous. Okay, she was _very _nervous and not just a little scared. She knew it was going to cause her a lot of pain, but it wasn't the pain that scared her. No, she could handle pain; it was the fact that she was worried she wouldn't be able to do it.

_'Oh Kami-sama,'_

"Your the strongest miko I've ever known Kagome," said Inuyasha quietly; he never removed his gaze from his brother.

He could smell her nervousness as well as her fear and guessed that she feared she couldn't do it, so he tried to help her the only way he was capable of. He hoped she could do it, because if she couldn't no one could.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and even though he wasn't looking at her she was grateful for his words. She sensed it was important to him that Sesshoumaru lived... it was important to her too. Not to mention an entire providence, an army of more then a two thousand, the people who lived on his lands, and.... a little girl that had no other family. She guessed that's how Inuyasha was feeling too. Sesshoumaru was the only blood family he had left.

She'd finally admitted to herself that she was in love with the youkai and while she had no plans on sharing the news with him, she didn't want him to die. There was good in the Taiyoukai whether he liked to believe it or not and she would not let him die if she could do anything to stop it.

"Take off his top," she said to Mirouku.

Mirouku nodded then removed the youkai's shirt. After doing that he stood and moved away from the slumbering male to give her room. He went over to stand by Sango as he watched Kagome move closer to Sesshoumaru. He could tell she was nervous and figured she was probably a little scared, but he knew she could do this. He knew how it was done and it was fairly a simple process and wouldn't take long at all since there wasn't a lot of poison to take out, but he knew it was going to be painful for her the entire way.

He lightly squeezed Sango's hand before lacing his fingers with hers. He felt as she grabbed on to his hand tightly and knew he was right to assume she was worrying for her friend.

Inuyasha took a small step back to give her room.

Kagome smiled slightly as she viewed the muscled and toned chest and blushed again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before moving forward to straddle the youkai's waist. She was thankful they had removed his armor earlier. She had no idea of the startled looks her friends were giving her for her eyes were trained on Sesshoumaru's face.

_'He looks so peaceful. For once he's not guarding himself.'_

She had chosen to sit on him this way because she needed body contact as well and this was as far as she was comfortable with. She tried to fight down her embarrassment, which had completely taken over her nervousness, as she drew on her power. Kagome knew her face must be as red as a tomato, but she couldn't think about that now.

Kagome threw her head back as her power rose swiftly up and her eyes flew open as they glowed bright with the pale pink light again. She looked into the eyes of Inuyasha as he stood a few steps back from Sesshoumaru's head.

_'I promise he won't die Inuyasha. He won't die.'_

She placed her hands flat on his chest as she leaned forward towards his face. Her hair fell on either side blocking them from all eyes except Inuyasha who stood above Sesshoumaru's head. She opened her mouth over his, about three inches away, releasing a pink light that shot straight to his mouth causing it to open. It took only a moment for the light to find the poison and send it back to her.

Kagome watched as the tiny black particles came shooting back up through the pink light and tried to prepare herself for the oncoming pain. Her eyes began to water as intense waves of pain shot down through her body. She could feel it as her power killed the poison inside her as she continued to draw the rest out of him.

Her body began to shake lightly as the pain continued to wash over her. When she felt there was no more poison coming out of him she closed her mouth and swallowed the last of it down. She reached a shaky hand up to his face as she touched the tips of her fingers to the purple slash marks on his cheeks. It didn't escape her notice that if he were awake he would never allow her to do this... or sit on him for that matter.

The pain had subsided greatly and was only a small throbbing now, but she knew she was going to pass out soon. She moved her other hand up to his neck to feel for his pulse and sighed in relief when she felt it. She lifted her eyes to his face then sucked in her breath in shock as her eyes collided with amber orbs.

"You're going to be alright," she whispered then gave him a wobbly smile.

She had no idea if he heard her for his eyes closed once more and he slept. She slid her fingers up his face until she could lay her palm along his cheek and then finally consumed to the darkness that was pulling at her.

Kagome collapsed on top of the sleeping youkai below her.

Inuyasha had watched the whole thing and had to fight not to move as he could sense the pain she was going through. He had a perfect view of her face and could see the tears that he doubted she was aware of. He had seen the promise in her eyes when she'd looked at him with her eyes glowing bright. He had figured Kagome was doing this because she was an inherently good person that couldn't stand to see someone in pain, but after seeing her touch his brother's face the way she had he wondered if perhaps there was another reason for her doing what she did.

He wondered how he would feel if something was between them as he stepped forward to move her unconscious body off of Sesshoumaru's.

"No."

He stopped to look at the monk questioningly. Why shouldn't he move her?

"You must leave her as she is. Her power is killing the poison she took inside her as well as healing the damage to his blood so his own power to heal can heal any damage done to him. They must stay in as much physical contact as possible until it is finished."

Inuyasha nodded mutely and stepped back.

After a moment of silence and staring at the sleeping couple, one on top of the other, Sango moved over to a near by tree and lowered herself to the ground.

"We might as well get some rest. I imagine they will both sleep through the night," she said softly.

Mirouku moved to sit beside her as for the first time in a long time Inuyasha move to another tree and sat on the ground at its base instead of hopping to the top of the tree.

It was a long time before either of them actually fell asleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew he must have been poisoned and that he was unconscious because of it. But, all he could think of was Kagome. He prayed that they would keep her away from Naraku.

He knew something had happened when the black world around him started to lighten as it went from shades of gray to white. He guessed that the poison inside of him was being removed. He didn't know what that poison was or how close he'd come to being killed; if he was just a bit slower at reacting; but he do know it wasn't good. Usually his blood would start dispel any type of poison, except his own, on contact and though he knew there was pain involved in that he'd never passed out from it.

This was different, but he wasn't sure how.

After sitting in the light and feeling a strange, yet familiar warmth wash over him he felt himself being awakened. As if he was being pulled to the surface from being deep under water. He could feel his chest tighten as his lungs struggled to pump normally. When the odd sensation stopped he'd opened his eyes only to see white dots in front of him. As his vision focused he realized the white dots were stars and that he was lying on his back.

Then he was looking at watery blue orbs.

It took him a moment to realize there was a soft and lightweight object was on top of him and that the blue orbs belonged to it. And it wasn't until the object spoke before he realized just what it was.

_"You're going to be alright."_

Kagome. She was there and she was okay.

He had sighed to himself in relief before consuming to the need for sleep his body was telling him he needed.

And that's what he did knowing he'd see her when he woke up.

_Dream Sequence_

She sat along the riverbank with her knees pulled up to her chest. The sky was a piercing blue with the sun shining high up in it. She could see the shine of it reflecting off of the water's surface while all around flowers of all colors bloomed.

It was simply beautiful.

Kagome sighed as she rested and enjoyed the scenery around her. She could feel a warm tingly feeling running through her body and knew her power was healing her from the poison she took out of Sesshoumaru so no damage would be done to her. While the poison could not hurt her, but the dark magic it was made from could; her body was working to prevent that from happening.

Which made her sure that she was dreaming.

She started when a large white wolf sat down beside her

And boy, was he _large._ He wasn't nearly as big as Sesshoumaru in his transformed state, but he was as big as a full-grown lion. Which was much larger then any wolf she knew of or heard of. But, since she was in a dream she felt no fear.

She turned her head to look at the dog and looked into dark blue eyes

_'Dark blue eyes!'_ Her eyes widened as she wondered if the wolf was who she thought he was. She stared at his eyes and had to marvel at their color. They really did look like a night sky did right before it was completely black. At the time where you could still see some of the blue it had once been and you knew it would be again.

_'Beautiful,'_ she thought as she still wondered who he was and more importantly why was he in her dream?

"He is with me."

Kagome's head swiveled around to the sound of the voice. She stared at the lovely woman as she looked into startling green eyes. The woman had to be the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Who was she? _'Could she be...'_

"Who are you?"

"You already know the answer to that Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome blinked in surprise at hearing her full name coming from someone she knew she'd never seen before that moment.

"You're Ayaela the Sorceress?" at the other woman's nod Kagome looked at her again. Taking in the long, gold mass of hair, the light tan, and the green dress she was wearing before returning to her eyes that were the same shade of green as the dress. She remembered what Kaede had said about the woman and wondered if she was seeing her real face.

"Yes, you are seeing me as I am. I do not usually do this since I have learned through the years that I have learned that I have a face that is not easily forgotten. But, for you and all that you have done I have decided I will put no pretenses between us. So you shall always see me this way. Not many do. Your Taiyoukai is one that does if only because he would see the lie for what it was... and I have a kindred spirit in him."

Kagome had no idea what she meant by that last statement about kindred spirits. She figured she was probably talking about the fact Sesshoumaru had a face one didn't forget easily as well, but she couldn't be sure.

"I am glad to see that you received my gift."

Kagome gave her a confused look.

"I don't know what you mean." She was surprised when the woman sitting beside her began to sing.

_"Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Come to me my hand for to ask. For thou then art a true love of mine,"_ she laughed lightly. "Parsley for the spirit and to help soothe a troubled mind. Sage for strength and faith to see and understand. Rosemary for love and nothing more and Thyme for courage to do what needs to be done."

Kagome smiled and focused on the familiar tune as she was unsure of how to respond to that.

"My mother and Kaede-sama have been singing that lately. For some reason I remind them of it."

"Yes, I would imagine so."

Kagome gave her another odd look. That wasn't the response she was expecting.

"Well," she began a little awkwardly. "I see I remind you of it too."

"Yes, but then that is expected." Seeing the younger girl continue to look confused Ayaela decided to tell her. After all, the spell was finished and fulfilled.

"Though it is a song now, it was once a spell. A spell of love and faith and of courage and truth. A spell for soul mates that are destined to be true lovers and it needs those four ingredients. That is the only way it works and it was my gift to you."

Kagome sat in stunned surprise. _'A gift? A love spell?'_ She didn't know what to think or whether she should be happy or angry. She had to know more first.

"You put a love spell on me?"

"Yes."

"And who have you made me fall in love with?" Kagome asked softly; afraid of the answer. Could the feelings she'd been feeling for him be from a spell? Which meant they weren't real? She didn't want that to be true.

Now it was Ayaela's turn to look shocked. She had not thought the girl would misunderstand her so completely. Nor insult her in such a way.

"No. _That_ is dark magic and I do not do such things," she said her eyes flashing with a dangerous light.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw the angry power in the other woman's eyes. She did not mean to offend the woman, but only to understand. How was she to know that a love spell was dark magic?

"I didn't mean to imply anything or offend you. I didn't know," she said honestly. "I don't understand then. You said it was a love spell."

Seeing her sincerity Ayaela nodded in acceptance.

"Yes, it was a spell of love, but _not_ one to _create_ love. That is dark magic. Creating something that is not meant to be there can only hurt both parties; especially when it comes to love. Love is strongest power on Earth. It has stood the test of time and has brought about great happiness as well as intense pain. And it will continue to do so long after we are all gone. But, that which is love cannot be created with magic, but what can be created is an echo of that power which is infinitely worse. The spell I cast is a spell of acknowledgement."

"Acknowledgement?"

"Yes," she smiled. "To make one acknowledge what is already there."

Kagome felt a since of panic, but for the life of her did not know why.

"Take it off!"

"I cannot do that." Ayaela tilted her head as she studied the young miko. "Once begun it cannot be undone. It must run its course. Which it has already done, so you need not worry if that is what is bothering you."

"What do you mean by 'it has already done'? Already done what?"

"The spell was only meant to make you see and acknowledge your heart's desire. You have done this; if only to yourself. What you do with that knowledge is entirely up to you."

"Oh."

Kagome sat quietly and thought about that. She was happier knowing what it was that she was feeling for Sesshoumaru, but how what she feel having to be around him and knowing what it was she wanted and not being able to have it? Perhaps she was better off not knowing. It's hard loving someone and knowing they don't love you, she should know this was her second time around, wasn't it. But, this was much worse then the first. She wasn't sure if she had it in her to get over Sesshoumaru like she did with Inuyasha.

"I would not have done this if his heart was not open to you as well," said Ayaela quietly. She had heard the other girl's thoughts and had to put her fear to rest. "I had even thought of putting the same spell on him, but it would not have worked."

"Why wouldn't it have worked on Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome. Saying his name for the first time aloud. A part of her wanted to be sure they were speaking of the same person; though she knew they were.

"Subconsciously you knew what you were feeling, but in your mind, consciously, you didn't. So, I help you see. _He_ on the other hand, knows what he is feeling towards you; though he is having trouble giving it a name. He is also denying it. There is a difference between not knowing and denying."

"Yes, that I know," said Kagome dryly with a shake of her head.

"You two have much in common from great power to being very stubborn. A match between you will shock some and surprise many... and perhaps anger a few. But, I have seen such a match work before," her eyes shifted briefly to the wolf on the other side of Kagome before she continued, " and what obstacles you have in common with the couple that came before you can be overcome in your situation. You can become something more then what you are."

Sesshoumaru had feelings for her? '_For me?!'_ She was having trouble digesting that. And while she thought it would be nice if it were true, she wasn't sure it was.

"I cannot make you confess... or him. Well, actually I could, but I won't. It is up to you. I won't do _all_ the work for you. Love brings its own risks and rewards. You must decide for yourself if one is worth the other."

Kagome nodded as she thought about her words.

"Thank you for the gift."

"You are welcome Kagome," she gave her a winning smile. "Now I must go. It is almost time for you to wake up and I believe you're youkai cushion will have some questions," her eyes twinkled like gems at Kagome's blush. "Take care Kagome. I shall see you again. And perhaps then you can tell me your story and I will tell you mine."

"Alright."

Kagome smiled at her and gave the white wolf's back a rub as he walked in front of her to go stand with the sorceress. She was amazed at how soft his fur was and couldn't help wondering if Sesshoumaru's tail felt the same or was softer.

"Until then, goodbye Kagome."

"Goodbye."

Kagome watched as both woman and wolf disappeared in a swirl of sparkling dust. She sat quietly for a moment thinking about all she had learned before she felt herself being pulled and once more succumbed to the waiting darkness.

_End Dream Sequence_

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked when the darkness didn't go away. It took her a moment to realize the darkness was from her face being pressed against something soft. She breathed in softly and smiled at the familiar scent as she realized just where she was.

_'Sesshoumaru.'_

She was still lying on top of him. In fact, she was almost stretched out completely on him, except her legs were spread in away where the inside of her thighs lay along the outside of his. She was so happy she still had on clothes.

"Do you plan to remove yourself soon?"

She heard the voice and stilled. He was awake. _'Damn!'_

In fact, Sesshoumaru had been awake for almost a half an hour. He'd woken to finding the warm body of the miko on top of him and though he knew he should have moved her right away; he'd never had a ningen so close to him; he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He liked having her there. It took every bit of his training and will power to keep from wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

Sesshoumaru told himself that he would let her stay as to not interrupt her sleep, knowing she was healing, but that she'd better wake up soon.

And now thirty minutes later she'd wakened; he'd heard her breathing change from that of a calm sleep and he'd known exactly when her eyes had opened for he'd felt the brush or her lashes against his neck where her face was buried at; he couldn't stop himself from thinking it was too soon.

She slowly lifted up off him. He heard her give a light groan at the movement. He figured her back was probably aching a bit. Then his eyes connected with the blue of hers.

They stared fixedly at one another. Neither one moved.

"Kagome?"

The unexpected voice knocked her out of her trance as she started in surprise. She turned her head in the direction of the person who spoke to stare in another pair of amber eyes. Kagome could see the question in Inuyasha's eyes, but for the life of her she didn't know how to answer it. Now that Ayaela had helped her understand everything she didn't know what to do. She still got the funny feeling in her stomach and her heart still pumped a little faster when he was around. At the moment it was working over time; she was surprised they couldn't hear it for how hard it was pumping.

But, she also noticed that the little tingly feeling that she had started to get around him was gone as well as the sweet smell of roses.

Being so close to him she wasn't sure she could still go on as if nothing had changed for her... and from the look in Inuyasha's eyes she had a feeling she wasn't the only one who knew of her feelings for the Taiyoukai.

Inuyasha had thought about all through the night; that's how long it had taken him to see just what was happening. He knew his friend very well for she was one of the most important people in his life and he prided himself on being able to read her. And he knew that she wouldn't have reacted so strongly as she did at seeing his brother falling to Hakua if she only cared about him as a friend. That was anger brought out of someone who cared about someone _very_ much. Then how she was so worried, scared and panicky when they got Sesshoumaru to the campsite to check him over? He'd seen that before; when his mother had fallen ill when he was just a pup his father had acted just that way and every time his father went to patrol his lands at night his mother was the one to act that way.

No, he knew there was more to Kagome's reaction then simple worry and just now when he saw them staring into each other's eyes he was sure there was more to it. And he had a feeling that it wasn't only one-sided.

If it was the way he thought it was, Inuyasha thought it was quite ironic that his brother was in love with one of the species he swore wasn't worth the effort

There was only one other human Sesshoumaru had ever liked; and that was Inuyasha's mother. Though his brother had never admitted to it. Not when she was alive and not after she died, but Inuyasha knew. A person did not spend as much time as Sesshoumaru spent with his mother if they didn't have to, if they did not like that person.

If Kagome wanted to be with his brother he would not stand in her way or try to stop her. He knew Sesshoumaru could and _would_ take care of her if he decided to keep her. And Inuyasha suspected he would choose to keep her. If there was one thing he could say about his brother it was that Sesshoumaru protected what belonged to him.

_'He better!'_ thought Inuyasha. He would not allow Kagome to be hurt again.

So he would accept. Besides this could be a good thing for them all. It was no secret that Sango, Shippou, Mirouku and himself was somewhat dreading the day the fight with Naraku was over and Kagome would return to her own time and family. They were afraid they'd never see her again. But if she was to become Sesshoumaru's mate and therefore the Lady of the Western Lands... well, she would have to stay with them, right?

He didn't see any problem with that.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome looked over to Sango and saw her standing next to Mirouku. Their fingers interlaced as they held hands. She tried to give her friend a reassuring smile since she couldn't find her voice, but even that was wobbly and not just a little watery as her eyes began to tear up. Kagome tried to stop the tears by swallowing and taking a deep breath, but the tears only sped up. Kagome didn't understand what was wrong with her as her vision began to waiver. All she could think when she looked at her friends holding hands was; _'I want that.'_

She could feel the sympathy coming off of Sango in heat waves and turned her face away from it. She didn't want anyone's sympathy! She got herself into this problem and she would deal with it... somehow. She looked over at Inuyasha and almost gasped at what she read in his eyes.

She could read his concern, but she could also see _approval._

Though she was thankful that he was upset with her for falling for his brother; she knew they didn't have the best brother-to-brother relationship; but couldn't he see that this wasn't a good thing?! What could be good about her loving someone who had no hope of loving her back? Or if what Ayaela had said was true, would never allow himself to love _her_?

Kagome's breathing started becoming erratic as she steadily worked herself into a small panic. She looked down at Sesshoumaru, but in her surprise at seeing an emotion on his face and the fact that she had worked up to a full blown attack, she mistaken the concern she saw for pity.

_'I have to get out of here! I need to breathe, I need to think!'_

With that thought running through her head, ignoring the ache in her lower back, Kagome got to her feet and ran away. Straight out of the campsite.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko runaway with her hair flying in the wind behind her in shock and puzzlement. He had sensed her fear and worry and he could smell the panic she was in, but what he couldn't sense was _why._

He had watched, as she'd looked from Inuyasha in surprise to her other friends. And he had sensed the satisfaction and happiness she'd felt at seeing the monk and the exterminator together, but then her mood had abruptly changed to offended anger then... _sadness?_ And when she turned to look at him and he saw the tears for the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do.

Then, she was running away.

"I would suggest you go after her. She does not know these woods and could easily get herself lost. But, if that is not reason enough for you to go get her perhaps the fact that she risked herself for you is," said Mirouku quietly.

Sesshoumaru got gracefully to his feet; giving no indication that he heard anything Mirouku had said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the monk's right," said Inuyasha with a grimace. "I saw her face when she saw you fall yesterday in that fight. I've never seen her so angry before. She took down Hakua and that lion youkai all on her own. She cares about you and you owe it to her to be straight with her."

Sesshoumaru was surprised at that.

"I owe nothing," responded Sesshoumaru with a look of extreme irritation. He had never been indebted to anyone and was not about to start now and definitely not with a ningen.

"Yes you do Sesshoumaru!" said Inuyasha as he stood to his feet and faced off against his brother once more. "I know what you deny for I've seen it. You are slipping brother. You do not guard yourself as well as you use to." He watched as Sesshoumaru merely arched a brow at his tactics then sighed. "Just go after her Sesshoumaru. You know you want to and you've always done whatever you wanted, so why stop now."

The two brothers stared at one another and for the first time in a long time there was a glimpse of their past. For the first time Mirouku got an idea of how the two brothers once were before Kikyo and the Shikon no tama came into their lives. He felt an acute sadness for in that small glimpse he also saw that there was no way they would ever be that way with one another again. Too much had come to pass and too many things had been done to by one or the other to ever break the wall between them.

But, perhaps with time, if they had it, they could probably find a new place and he had a feeling that Kagome was the key to getting them there.

Mirouku watched as the Taiyoukai turned to look at both him and Sango for a moment then turn and walk away in the direction Kagome had ran off in. He smiled for he knew what the look meant. In acknowledging their presence for the first time the Taiyoukai was giving Sango and him the respect he deemed them worthy of receiving. He knew that for them being human that it was a high compliment.

"Will he catch her?" asked Sango.

"I would say so. The only thing that lies in that direction is the mountain river."

* * *

Kagome stood by the river as she looked around in shock. It was the same spot from her dream! From the sun's rays sparkling off the river's surface to the colorful flowers. It was the exact same spot. She half hoped that the wolf and the sorceress would show up, but she knew they wouldn't.

All around her was the echo of her dream and in her mad dash to get away from all that she learned and all that was realized she ended up right in the one place she did not want to be.

Kagome fell to her knees as the flood gates behind her eyes opened up once more and she cried for everything she knew she wanted, but would never have.

That's how he found her.

Sesshoumaru came to a stop directly behind her. She was on her knees with her long ebony hair flying wildly in the breeze. The air was permeated with the scent of her tears. He didn't like the feeling he got inside him when she cried. It was worse then the indigestion he felt when Rin did the same thing.

It was very annoying.

He moved to stand beside her and watched as she hurriedly wiped her tears away with her hands. He waited for her to finish and be still before speaking.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at him in surprise. That was the first time he'd ever spoken to her first. Usually she was the one to initiate a conversation, if you could call what they had conversations.

He looked down into her watery blue orbs as she shuck her head 'yes'.

"Why are you crying?"

Her eyes went wide before she looked away from him. How could she answer that without telling him? Without lying? He was an inu-youkai he'd sense her lying before she'd even finished the lie!

_'Should I just tell him?'_

**_'Oh yea, and then he'll confess his own undying love for you...'_**

She frowned at her inner voice. There was a time and place for sarcasm; this wasn't it.

"I don't think I can do this. Not again..." she whispered to herself.

"Do what? And if you have done it once what harm is there in doing it a second time?"

She gave him a startled look; not realizing she had spoke aloud, but her look quickly changed to one of indignation as she got to her feet and turned a heated gaze on him.

"Well that's just mean!!" she yelled at him causing his ears to twitch. "I shouldn't have to do it a second time! In fact, I shouldn't have had to do it a _first_ time!! But, that's all water under the bridge and I can't change it but I can damn well make sure it doesn't happen again!!!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the shrew as he contemplated the merits of gagging her. Did she really have to yell like that? He was standing less then a foot away from her and he could hear very well. Besides that, he had no idea what she was talking about. All he did was ask a simple question.

"You will tone down your voice."

Kagome opened her mouth to scream at him that he couldn't order her around when she noticed his ears twitching and recalled that he had sensitive hearing like... a dog.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, but that was a cruel thing to say."

"I did not say anything. I merely asked a question. In truth, I have no idea what you are talking about."

That was when she realized that he was right; he didn't know what she was talking about. She'd bitten his head off for a callous remark that wasn't meant to be callous at all.

"Oh," she blushed in embarrassment.

He saw as her cheeks tinged pink and wondered what she'd look like flushed for another reason, then immediately kicked that thought away.

"Hm," he growled. "So, what is it you cannot do?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know what he was expecting in answer, but whatever it was it wasn't what she said.

"I can't be around you like this."

Now it was his turn to be shocked. Well, it looked like Inuyasha was wrong, once again. No surprise there. He gave her a look then nodded before turning around and beginning to head back to the campsite.

Kagome watched him turn and start to leave as she got the feeling she'd offended him. Yet, she didn't see how that was possible.

"Sesshoumaru?" When he turned to look at her she said the first thing that came to her head. "Please don't go."

He gave her a long searching look as her eyes locked on to his sun-kissed pupils, before returning to her side.

"I thought you wished me to go?"

"What made you think that?" she asked confusedly.

"Is that not what you just told me?" he said after determining her confusion was genuine.

"What? NO!" she winced when his ears twitched. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell that time. But, no I don't want you to leave from here. You misunderstood me."

"Then what did you mean?" he asked though he didn't see how he could have misunderstood.

Kagome was the one to give him a searching look this time. Then she nodded to herself after coming to a decision.

"I didn't mean I couldn't be _here_ with you like this," she began as she turned her gaze back to the river; not that she saw the river. All she could see was his face. "What I meant is that I can't stay here and be around you knowing that I'm in love with you and trying to act like it doesn't matter to me... that you don't matter to me. I did that once before and I couldn't do it and then I wasn't even really in love. Not if this feeling inside me when I'm around you is anything to go by."

She swallowed as silence fell between them and after a moment she looked down at her feet as if she found something down there that was completely too fascinating to take her eyes off of.

Sesshoumaru insides flipped as he listened to what she said. He couldn't believe Inuyasha was right. She was his. And he wanted her. Now that he had her he was not letting her go, so he hoped she was sure for she would not ever get a chance to change her mind.

When he mated her, and he would for he'd already decided that was next, he would mark her and in doing so he would extend her life to match his own life span.

He was keeping her.

Kagome was getting worried. He had yet to say anything and the quiet was making her nervous all over again. She almost jumped out of her skin when she sensed him move.

Sesshoumaru moved to stand in front of her and waited for her to lift her head. After a moment of no movement from her he placed a clawed finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his.

He stare down at her and watched the emotions flit across her face. He liked the fact she was so open. It was a refreshing change from the female youkai who were always after him for there own reasons; mainly for the right to be called Lady of the Western Lands.

Slowly he lowered his head until his lips touched hers softly before he rubbed his lips along her full bottom lip. He parted his lips and gently touched the tip of his tongue to her bottom lip and licked across it's softness asking for entrance. She shuddered lightly as her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted to let him in. Taking the offering, he quickly dipped his tongue inside to take the kiss deeper. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her flush up against him as his tongue waged an intimate battle with hers.

He pulled back a few minutes later when the need for air could no longer be ignored by either of them. Kagome smiled radiantly at him as her eyes sparkled with the love she felt for him alone.

Sesshoumaru didn't think he'd ever seen her look more beautiful then she did at that moment.

"Mine."

Kagome's face warmed when he spoke then she moved her hands from his biceps to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Yours. Always."

_Fin_

And that people, was all she wrote.

Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ch.6 to _The Feud: A Marriage Made In Heaven _should be up on Wednesday and Ch. 20 to _A Second Chance At Love_ on Friday... maybe sooner if I can pull it off.

Sorry for the wait. All I can say is that I received a promotion at work and had to go through a God-awful training course!! What was I thinking?!?!?!?


End file.
